Real
by Lady Dark Hope
Summary: A person from our world get's thrown in the Stargate Atlantis reality. Yes, another one of those Self Insert stories.
1. Coming To Atlantis Part 1

Dara stretched once more, before she slipped under the covers of her bed. "It's showtime!" she exclaims as he grabs her remote. The sky openned up with a reply of it's own. Lightning flashed and thunder let off a rolling peal. The average sized black and white cat with some tan and grey mixed, picks his head up and lazily looks out the window.. After turning on her DVD player and tv, she pets the cat on the top of his head saying, "Romo, you're so silly." Romeo blinks and puts his head down, to go on merrily sleeping as the sound of the Stargate Atlantis music sounds. Once the menu popped up, Dara hit the play button. Soon the very first episode begins to play. She snuggles deeper down into the covers and pulls them the rest of the way up to her chin. After a while a small smile would form on her lips, when she dozily heard something funny come from the tv. Soon she didn't hear anything as she slept quietly on.

* * *

"Do you realize, I can get us into all sorts of trouble. Right?" John Sheppard askes.

Elizabeth Weir smiles and looks out over the ocean.

"Dr. Weir, we have something you should know about," a voice crackles over the radio.

"I'm on my way," she responds back. She turns and heads for the door, with Maj. John Sheppard behind her.

He knew, that if it was anything interesting, but useless for him, he could turn around and go right back to the party. If it was something dangerous, he should be there. They head for the gate room where they find Peter Grodin sitting and staring at a computer screen.

"What is it, Peter?" John asks when they finally got next to him.

"Right there." He points to a glow spot on the screen.

"Okay. So, someone is standing in the hallway. Nothing wrong with that." John smirks.

"Yeah, but I didn't see them walk there. They just appeared there. I wouldn't have notice it, expect the city seemed to know that they appeared there, and it alerted me to it."

"Well, if the city may think they may be a danger, maybe we should proceed and find out. John?"

John hits his radio and says, "Lt. Ford?"

"Sir?"

"Grab a couple of Marines and suit up. Meet me in the armory as soon as possible."

"Sir?" Ford replies questionly.

"We, may have a possible threat, but it could also be harmless. I just don't want to take a chance in our new home, we know nothing about."

"Sir!"

* * *

As they closed on the position, they noticed an odd shape lump in the middle of the hallway. "What is that?" Sheppard asks.

"I think it's some blankets, sir," replies Ford.

As they get closer they notice a girl with thick, long dark brown hair, that was wet, braided down. They watch as she squirms under the covers as if to get a little more comportable. They keep their guns leveled on her as Maj. Sheppard takes his foot and nudges her hip. "Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty."

They watch as the girl open her eyes and give them a blurry look. Slowly she began to close them, as if they weren't there. Her blue eyes, then popped open, staring at them, trying to determine she wasn't dreaming.

"Okay. Slowly come out from under those blankets, with your hands up."

Slowly the girl pull her hands out of the blankets and puts them up. She then slowly sits up, then slowly stands up. A couple of men smirk at the outfit she wore. It was nothing more that a red ribbed wife beater and a pair of Superman Sheild boxers. It actually complimented her feminine muscular form. Maj. Sheppard gives them a glare before looking back at her. "Alright, move it," he indicates a direction.

"Can someone get my blankets?" she askes.

"Why?" Sheppard asks.

"Because they are mine, I like them, and I don't want to lose them. Not to mention you wouldn't like it if I carry them, that's why I'm asking someone else to do it."

"She's got a point, sir," Ford replied.

"Fine." He signals one of the other men to grab her blankets, then he signals her to move it.

They started to walk down the hall, making their way towards the Gate room, with the girl in front, with her hands still up. After a while they finally made it to the Gate room. Dr. Weir piers over the second teir and looks down at the group that just walk in. She goes running down and stands in front of the group. "Major, who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Dara." She lowers one hand to offer a handshake.

"Hey."

She puts her hand right back up. "Alright, jeeze. I was taught to be polite and poperly intruduce myself."

"My name is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Please, step this way."

John signals the men to stay there and follows Elizabeth and the girl named Dara into the room they dubbed the confress room. Elizabeth takes a seat and motions to one of the other chairs, for Dara to sit down in. Dara walks over to the chair and sits down in. She motions for John to take a seat too. "No thanks, I'll stand," he replied as he looked at the girl's back.

Elizabeth looks back over at the girl, to notice her looking around the room. "So, you say your name is Dara."

Dara snaps out of the looking around and looks at Dr. Weir. "Yeah, Dara Baldwin."

"Can you tell me how you came to be on Atlantis?"

"No."

"Are you telling me that you are not going to tell me?"

"I mean that I don't know how I got here."

"What do you mean, you don't know how you got here?"

"That's exactly what I mean. I don't know how I got here. Last thing I know, I'm going to bed, falling a sleep listening to my tv and the next thing I know, I was rudely awaken by Fairy Tale boy here."

"It just seems a little odd that you appear out of nowhere. Not to mention the fact we just got here ourselves."

"Trust me, if I had any choice in the matter, I would not be wearing my PJs," Dara replies as she indicates to her outfit.

"My name is Major John Sheppard."

"What?" Dara turns and looks at him.

"My name."

"Oh! You're upset that I called you Fairy Tale boy."

"How would you like it if I called you PJ Supergirl."

Dara gives off a large grin. "Actually I wouldn't mind it one bit."

"Alright! They both of you, settle down!" Elizabeth demand. "Look, it's not that we don't trust you..."

"Which we don't," John interrupts.

"Well, let's just say, with the lack of knowledge here, some new friends, and your untimely arrival, we have to take every precaution," Elizabeth explained.

"Goody! Jumping through hoops," Dara mumbles a little loud.

"Alright, come on," John says as he signals her to leave.

Dara stands up and walks out of the room with John closely following behind her. Once they step through the door, they both were surrounded by the group of men.


	2. Coming To Atlantis Part 2

Dara stood in her cage and continued to look around. It wasn't much to look at, but she still couldn't wrap her head around it. She was on Atlantis! Her mind kept going, on how to play this. She knew she was lucky enough not to go blurting out every single thing about this place and it's people. She would hate to let it slip on certain things to only get her butt into more trouble. Maybe she should tell them and they can help her figure things out. Dara looks over and notices the men watching her, pretending not to be out right staring at her. She rolls her eyes and walks over towards the side of the cage near them. "Can you get Maj. Sheppard, please."

The men glance at each other, then continued to look at her.

"Jeeze, it's not like I'm asking you guys to leave completely. Just get him for me, **please**."

One of the guards steps just outside the door and radios for Maj. Sheppard. He responds and the guard responds back. After a few minutes of doing this, the guard steps back into place and continues to do is job. After a while, Maj. Sheppard shows up. "What is it, that you want?"

"Clothes!" She says a matter of factly.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because, I'm getting at little tired of your guys thinking they can stare at me the way they are! Not to mention, it's cold." John turns to walk away when she hollers, "And a blanket!"

He turns back around to look at her, raises an eyebrow in question.

"So, no one get's a free peep show, while I change. Duh!"

"Right." He leaves and doesn't return for many minutes later. When he finally did return, he had in his hand, a set of clothes. The two men level their guns at her, Maj. Sheppard openned the cage, and put the clothes down on the ground. He then backed out slowly and closed the cage again.

Dara walks over and picks up the clothes, to get a good look at them. "What, no blanket?"

John smirks a little and replies, "We'll just turn around when you change."

"You're taping me." She points up to the video camera.

"Well, you should be glad you have clothes."

"Fine!" He continues to stare at her. "Turn around." Sighing Maj. Sheppard turns around and signals the two guards to do the same. After a few minutes of hearing clothing shuffling she says, "Okay."

They turn around to see her dressed in a black pull over shirt and loose, baggy, black pants. Her PJs were folded nice and neat next too her. "I hope you don't want any shoes, because that ain't happening." Maj. Sheppard says when he glances down at her toes.

Dara picks up one of her feet, and looks at the bottom of it, then smiles. "No thanks. I kind of like running around bare footed."

"Well, you can't run around. So, there," Maj. Sheppard smiles.

"Actually, your wrong there." Maj. Sheppard frowns and he tightens his grip on his P90 a little. "I can run around the cage!" Dara gives off a wide grin when he raises one of his eyebrows. "No sense of humor."

"Oh I have a plenty sense of humor. Don't I boys?" Maj. Sheppard turns around and ask the two men. They don't do anything just continue to stare straight ahead. "Okay, no help from there."

"Hey!" Dara walks over and stands next to the side of the cage. "I'm getting really hungry. Is there anyway I can get some food?"

"You're hungry? That should be the least thing on your mind."

"Hey, I can't help the fact that my body is used to eatting not to long after waking up."

"Anything in particular?"

"Not really picky. Just bring a lot of food." Maj. Sheppard raises an eyebrow and looks at her. "What? I eat one big breakfast, snack at lunch, then snack at supper. Nothing much."

"Okay, one big breakfast then." Maj. Sheppard walks out of the room.

Dara paced her cage, hoping that he would get her a big breakfast. She rubbed her hands together eagerly, thinking of happy thoughts like pancakes. After a while Maj. Sheppard comes back with a tray that had something on it.

"Okay, you can have this food if you promise to behave when we take you to the Doctor, during the check up, and after we get you back here."

Dara blinks and looks at Maj. Sheppard. "You don't have to try and deal with me to behave, but I will behave, John."

"Okay then." He does the same thing that he did with the clothes, to the tray. "You better eat up then."

Dara goes over to the tray and sits down on the ground. She then picks up the metal spork and pokes at the lumpy material on the tray. "I'm surprised you trust me with a metal spork." Before Maj. Sheppard could respond she begins to eat her food, as it was nothing.

"I didn't think anyone could eat that stuff."

Dara pulls the spork out of her mouth and manages to say, "It's actually pretty good. I could last the whole day on this stuff, too." After a few more shovels into her mouth, she sighs, "All done."

Maj. Sheppard just stands there and stares at the empty tray, trying to see what was in the appeal of that food. "Okay, kick the tray and spork to the other side of the cage. Time to see the Doc."

Dara kicks the tray over to the other side of the cage and stands there, with her hands up. Maj. Sheppard opens the door, levels his gun at her, and signals the the two guards to go behind her. Once they were in position Maj. Sheppard says, "Alright, let's move out."


	3. Coming To Atlantis Part 3

Dara sat on the examing table, swing her feet back and forth. Her head always craning one way then another, her eyes always looking at something, as if always interested. The two marines stared at her, just in case she decide to be hostile. Major John Sheppard left not to long after dropping her off, muttering something about some work. After a while a man with a white coat came walking in, looking over what would be a report. "Hi Jah, Doc!"

The doctor looks up from the report, to look at her. "Oh, hullo. You're Dara, I take it."

"Yup, that's me!" Dara smiles brightly.

"Okay, we are going to run a few tests here. Nothing to worry about."

"I know, you just want to make sure I'm human, and not a ticking time bomb that's about to blow up." The turns a horriorfied look towards her. "Sorry," she sheepishly grins, "I watch to much TV."

"Oh, okay," he nods as he goes to grab some stuff. "Oh, by the way, my name is Dr. Beckett."

"Hello Dr. Beckett," Dara holds out her hand, "my name is Dara Baldwin."

Dr. Beckett takes her hand and shakes it. "It's very nice to meet you, Dara."

"It's very nice to meet you, too." Dara watches him walk around, trying to gather some paper work. When he walks by close enough, Dara catches his arm, getting his attention.

"What is it?"

Dara watches as the marines relazed their grips on there guns. She then looks back at Dr. Beckett and smiles. "I hate to ask," she glances back over at the marines, "but could you get them to step out."

"Why? May I ask?"

"Well, I'm kind of tired of them always staring at me. I'm also a type of person that likes to be by myself. I know, I won't get that for a long while though. This would be the closest I get. Not to mention I want to prove that I can be trusted."

"I see your point there." Dr. Beckett turns towards the marines. "You men can wait outside."

"Sorry, Doc, no can do. We were ordered to keep an eye on her at all times."

"Look now, there is only one way in and out of here. Through that door and if this young lass causes any trouble I'm sure you'll know about it. Now get going."

The two marines looked at each other and shrugged. They both then stepped through the door and Dara could see one of them raising their hand to their ear as the door close. She smiling, at Dr. Beckett, says, "Thanks. I really do need a break from them."

"You can thank me, by being on your best behavior. So, that way I don't get into trouble when you lied to me."

"Yes, sir." Dara smiles a little more.

* * *

"CARSON!" John hollors as he head for the infirmary door. He walks past the two marines and into the infirmary. He stands there in amazement, when he sees the both of them, laughing at something he just missed. "Carson!" Dr. Beckett, surprised, stops laughing, jumps, and looks over at John. Dara clamps a hand over mouth and tries to stiffle another bout laughter.

"What is it Major?"

"I'm wondering, why you commanded those men out there to, well, wait out there?"

"I'm sorry, Major, but I can see her point. She's under complete stareing consently. I figure she could use a tiny little break."

"In that tiny little break she could have killed you."

"And I didn't!" Dara yelled. John snapped his mouth shut, shocked that she yelled at him. Dara just looked at him and growled. She gets off the exam table and walks out the door. The two marines tighten their grips on their guns, surprised she came out. "Come on boys, I need someone to open my cage!" Dara hollors back as she throws her arm into the air. The two marines shrug and follow after her.

"She just did that, didn't she?" John asks.

"Aye," was all Carson could do.

"I better follow her, to make sure she's going where she should be going," John says as he points and follows after her.

"Aye," was all Carson could say as he turns and walks into his office.

John takes off running down the hall, hoping to catch up with them. By the time he did, they had the cage door open, she calmly walked in and they closed it. "It's nice to see that you know where your cage is."

"I told you I would behave myself," Dara said as she looked right at John.

"Yeah, well, I don't think that was behaving yourself when you asked Carson to have the marines wait outside."

"Actually, yes it is. Dr. Beckett could have easily said no."

"Alright, you have a point there."

Dara smiles, "Of coarse I do."

John looks at her, trying to figure her out. He couldn't quite figure her out when a voice over his radio sounded, making him jump. "Maj. Sheppard, I need you here in the control room."

Quickly John calms himself and responds, "What is it Dr. McKay?"

"I need you here in the control room!"

"Fine, whatever." John looks over at Dara, then says, "Behave yourself while I'm away."

Dara tilts her head to the side and gives him a look. "Oh, the sarcasim comes back."

John just stares at her, shakes his head, and walks out. Dara sits down, thinking maybe about being bored for an hour or two when the door opens up and a lady walks in. Dara knew her right off the bat, but still sticking to the fact that she wasn't giving anything away, she kept quiet. She watched every detail of the lady as she moved, responded, and dressed. To the careful observer, everything about her screamed not of known culture. Dara stands up again and smiles. "Hello!" The lady tilts her head slightly to the side and looks at her. "It's nice to get a new visitor. Maj. John Sheppard is nice to talk to and all, but the same visitor and the same talk gets old after a while."

The lady stares at her for a little while, then responds, "I have not seen anyone one of your nature or act of your nature, expect for Maj. Sheppard's people."

Dara smiles and shakes her head a little. "That because I'm from a place called Earth, like them. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Dara Baldwin."

The lady gives off a small smirk. "My name is Teyla Emmagan."

"Nice to meet you, Teyla Emmagan."

"Please, you can call me Teyla."

"Okay, Teyla. If you like, you can call me Dara." Teyla does a head nod towards Dara, meaning she understand. Dara stares at Teyla, trying to think of something, when an idea strikes her. "They sent you to see if I was really from Earth, didn't they. They had that idea, that I was from Earth when they met me. They just wanted to make sure, they thought that talking to you, I would slip up if I was from around here."

Teyla tilts her head, slightly to the side. "What has given you that impression?"

"I'm not stupid, for one. Two, if I was in their position, I would do the samething."

Teyla blinks and stares at the smiling face of Dara. "You are wise beyond your years." Teyla then nods once more, turns around, and walks out.

Dara stood there, in dumb foundment, blinking. "Me, wise?"

* * *

"Okay, she right through Teyla's bluff." John stated as he watched the montior feed on the cell.

"I say we grill her. There is no way she can be human, not one little way. Maybe she's an Ancient." Rodney says as he paces back and forth, staring at the montior.

"Elizabeth!" a scottish voice calls out.

Elizabeth turns away from the montior and looks at the almost breathless form of Dr. Carson Beckett. "What is it Carson?"

He holds up a manilla file, paper report, for her to see. "I ran all the tests and then some. Everything is coming back that she is completely human."

"Not an Ancient," John smirks over at Rodney.

"That doesn't prove that she isn't from around here." Rodney snaps back.

"Actually it does," Dr. Beckett replies.

"What?"

"I ran some tests on a few Athosians to get a basis, and everything about her blood work says that she is from earth."

"So, what do we do with her now?" Elizabeth asks as she looks back at the screen.

"We let her go." Rodney says.

"What?" John questions.

"Just hear me out." Rodney states.

* * *

Dara layed on the floor, looking up at the ceciling. "So, bored." She hears the door swish open and she picks her head up to see who came in. John comes strolling in, with another man behind him. Dara knew who it was, but yet again she gave away nothing.

"We've decided to let you go." John says with a smirk.

"Let me go?" Dara question as an eyebrow shoots up.

"Well, there will be a few rules. I think I'll let Dr. McKay explain it." John says as he indacates over at the other person.

"Yes, well... You will be allowed to roam around, but you will have limited access."

"Basically some areas are off limits. Also, you will have atleast one marine watching you at all times."

"I thought I was going to explain things."

"Well, you took to long, McKay."

"Boys, if you are done arguing, I would love to be let out then." Rodney and John turn to look at the smiling face of Dara. She knew this was going to be a long, but happy road.


	4. Hide and Seek Part 1

Auther's Notes: This is where you can probably boo me and forget about the story, or continue on. This whole story starts in Season One. If you read the very first sentence, **that Maj. John Sheppard** speaks in my story, then you know when it takes place, exactly. I will be writing it almost exactly like the episodes, because that is what I'm basing it off of. Also, yes, I have the DVD sets, 1-3. I would liket to put out, that the TV information that Dara knows is all of season one, two, and the first half of season three. That was when I had the idea for this during the empty space in the middle of the season. So anything that happens from the last half of season three onwards (if I ever get that far in posting), Dara don't know.

So, if you want to read certain episodes, you can look up the name and read them.

* * *

Dara was bored, again. It had been a few days since they let her roam a little more, but she still had a marine guard. Right now he was outside her room door, waiting. He would follow her if she decide to get up and leave, but she didn't know what to do. Rolling over, on to her stomach, she gets an idea. She decided she should go and visit Rodney. She always found it amusing to watch him work. He would get upset, move around, complain, and just be plain funny to watch. She gets up and swipes her hand across the panel, openning the door. She steps out and heads towards Rodney's lab. As usual, her marine falls in behind her.

She was getting to know the city really well, she muse to herself. She was about to turn into Rodney's lab when a gun shot was heard. Her marine reacts out of instinct as he pushes her down, swings around, and points his gun into the lab. Dara stands up, brushes herself off, and pushes her marine out of the way, when she sees him lower his gun. Looking into the room, she sees John and Rodney standing there, laughing and looking at a bullet on the floor, infront of Rodney. "Can I ask, What is going on?"

John looks over at Dara and smiles, "I shot him. It was pretty cool."

Dara looks at Rodney, the bullet, and then John. "Okay."

"Come on, hit me!" Rodney exclaims.

Dara gets a chesire cat smile and replies, "If that is what you want." She grabs the large metal lab stool and begins to walk towards him.

"Um, maybe this wasn't a good idea," Rodney says, looking a little nervous.

"Oh suck it up, McKay."

"Maj. Sheppard, I really think this is a bad idea. Aren't you going to stop her?"

"No." John smirks.

Dara takes a swing at Rodney's mid-section, as Rodney hopelessly puts his hands up to block it. The swing hits, connecting against a green force.

Rodney stumbles back a little and begins to smile. "I didn't feel a thing."

"Yeah, I did," Dara replies as she puts the stool down and shakes her fore arms a little. "My arms feel like jelly."

"McKay, you got to admit. That was pretty awsome!" John exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, what else can we test the shield on?"

Dara stares at the little green shield on Rodney's chest. "I'm curious."

"Curious about what?" John askes looking at her.

"Well, the shield there, can protect him from objects that come at him at a high rate of speed. I wonder what would happen if he was the one moving at the high rate of speed and he collides with an object that is stationary." Both John and Rodney glanced at each other. "Oh, how about pushing him off the second story tier in the Gate room."

John and Rodney look at each other and give off large grins like two school children with a new toy.

Soon, all four of them were walking at a fast pace to get to the Gate room. They were all curious on how this was going to play out. They finally got to a tier that jutted out and they looked down. Rodney carefully climbs over the railing, turns around, and press his back against the rail. "Okay, here I go."

"Wait!" Dara exclaims.

"What?"

"If you jump, you'll be expected it, so you will naturally adjust and land right. Someone has to push you."

"What?" Rodney questions, his voice rising a little.

Dara smiles and looks at John. John smiles back and looks at Rodney.

* * *

Dr. Weir and Peter Grodin walked towards the Gate room, taking one of the back corridors. Weaving in and out of the people that were still unpacking items, that were brought with them. "Desalinising the water and storing into tanks big enough for the whole city," Peter explained to Dr. Weir.

"Good." Dr. Weir gives inward sigh. "So, fresh water won't be a problem."

"It seems that some Ancient technology requires the user to have the gene." Peter continued on to explain. "Other things merely require initialisation." They both step on to the stairs and start to head their way up. "Once activated, like the control room, anyone can push the buttons to make it work."

About this time a group of Athosian children push their way through Dr. Weir and Peter, as they ran down the stairs. "Good morning, Dr. Weir!" Jinto exclaims as he runs past.

"Good morning," she replies. "Careful!" calling out towards them before they get too far. She looks at Peter and says, "I think we need to designate some recreational areas."

"Yes," Peter responds as they start to head up the stairs, again.

"We centainly need to clear the hallways and get everything put away, as soon as possible. And can we lose the ten thousand year old, dead plants!" Dr. Weir states.

"Of coarse," Peter smiles in amusement. "We're still in the process that everyone has been assigned living quarters. Maj. Sheppard seems to taking his time okaying enough space."

"Well, the saftey and security of this expedition are his..."

"Okay, I'm ready!" McKay's voice cuts over, interrupting Dr. Weir.

Both Peter and Dr. Weir turn towards Rodney's voice, just in time to watch as John pushing Rodney over the rail, backwards, while Dara watched. A loud thud could be heard as Rodney hits the ground, and a collective gasp from everyone as well. "Oh, my God!" Dr. Weir exclaims.

Dr. Weir and Peter rush towards the edge, to get a look at him. "Did you see that?" John asks as he points downwards, as Dara leans over a little, trying to get a better look.

"Yes, what the..." Dr. Weir stalls as she sees Rodney pop right back up, like nothing had happen.

"I'm fine!" Rodney says as he pops his hands up really quick. Dara, John, Peter, and Dr. Weir run down the Gate room stairs towards Rodney. Everyone around, stood there, looking in amazement at him. "Look, Beckett's gene therapy works. I was able to activate this," Rodney points towards a glowing gem on his chest. "It's a Personal Sheild." Rodney starts to move his hands around as he begins to use them to help himself talk. "It acts like a protective skin. And it must inertial dampening properties, too," He says excitedly as he points over to Peter, "because I didn't feel a thing. Watch this. Hit me!" Rodney exclaims, looking straight at Peter.

Without even hesitating, Peter take a full blown swing at Rodney. His hand bounces of a green flash and he hollers out in pain. "Oh, god!" Clutching his hand, Peter just stares at Rodney.

"You didn't have to swing so hard." Rodney says with a smile. "And notice he didn't even hesitate." Dara's and John's grins got a little wider at that fact, as Rodney's disappears.

"I'm still trying to understand how you thought it was a good idea to test this device, by having someone throw you off a balcony."

"Oh believe me, that wasn't the first thing that we tried." Rodney smiles over at John.

John smiles even more and looks at Dr. Weir. "I shot him." She gives him a look, his face drops a little, "In the leg."

Rodney smiles a little more and throws his hands up, "I'm invulnerable!"

"Aren't you the one that is spouting off, about how proper and careful that scientific procedure must be adhere too."

"In-vul-ner-able." Rodney sings out a little, trying to think that was a reasonable answer.

"Alright, take it off." Dr. Weir says. "Let's go have this meeting."

Dara sighes and holds out her hand, waiting for Rodney to put the device there. Every since they let her roam about and she used a good part of that time, watching Rodney work, he started putting her to work. Normally, it was running errands and stuff.

"You're just jealous," Rodney mumers a little to loud.

"Oh yes, green with envy," Dr. Weir says aloud, towards Rodney.

Rodney goes for the device and his hand gets stopped by the green force field. He trys for a second time and it stops him again. "This could be a problem." Dr. Weir stares at him, as if demanding he gets it off, now. "I can't get at it!" Rodney exclaims.

John gives a question look, reaches over, and makes a grab at it, only to be stopped by the green force field. "Just checking." He says in disapointment towards Rodney.


	5. Hide and Seek Part 2

Auther's Note: I would like to point out, sometimes the story takes a life of it's own. I would have idea's on how I want to encorperate "the character", but sometimes it doesn't work out. Like the first parts you read, Peter and Dr. Beckett are giving Rodney names, Dara was suppose to saying "Unus the Untouchable". If you know anything about comics, coughMarvelcough you might get the joke. Unfortunely, I couldn't get it to fit. Also thanks for reading this really long Auther's Note over something about one sentence. (I really wanted that line in there... So, sad.)

* * *

Dara sat on a chair, watching Peter getting his hand wrapped up by Dr. Beckett. She had to be here anyways. It was time for her daily tests. She had been here for a couple of weeks, but they still didn't completely trust her. She didn't blame them, because if she was in their position, she wouldn't trust herself either.

"I'm thinking Mr. Invincible," Peter speaks up, distracting Dara from her thoughts.

"Captain Untouchable," Dr. Beckett smiles.

"Oh, that's good," Peter complainments, as him and Dr. Beckett laughs.

"You guys done?" Rodney questions.

"I've been working on this gene therapy for months. Forgive me for wanting to celebrate the fact that it worked on the first human trial," Dr. Beckett says as he indicates to some of his research.

"Oh, let's all have a toast," Rodney mumbles aloud, jiggling his hands.

Peter, Dr. Beckett, and Dara giggle a little, then stop. They turn to stare at Rodney. "Um, just a thought," Peter starts to ask, "but have you tried eatting or drinking anything, since you put that on?"

Rodney looks at all three of them, a little worried. He goes for a coffee pot and starts to pour himself a cup of coffee. He then goes to take a drink, only to have all the coffee to run off the green force field and on to the floor. Peter and Dr. Beckett look at him a little worried. Rodney tries to dump the rest of the coffee on his shirt, only it had the same effect. "That's great."

"This may be more serious, than I suspected," Dr. Beckett sighes.

"Thank You! I'm hungry already! What am I going to do?" Rodney starts to demand. "If I don't get this stupid thing off, I'll be dead by the end of the day!"

Dara shoots an eyebrow up at that statement. "By the end of the day?"

"Relax. Can live three or four days without water," Dr. Beckett says casually, as he went back to Peter's hand.

"I'm talking about food."

Dara rolls her eyes. "That's three weeks."

"You found some ancient text if the device. What did it say about taking it off?" Dr. Beckett question.

"Oh, yeah, there was some explicit instructions that I chose to completely to ignore!" Rodney states with a little panick in his voice.

"Well," Peter jumps in, "some Ancient technology uses a mental compontent for operations."

"Shut up! I'm think!" Rodney closes his eyes and begins to think really hard.

Dara, Dr. Beckett, and Peter just watched, waiting for Rodney to turn off the sheild. Peter turns back towards Dr. Beckett and asks, "Is there a chance that the Gene Therapy isn't permanent?"

Making a tiny face Dr. Beckett responds, "It's possible."

"I'm a dead man." Rodney says, without even openning his eyes.

"There, all done," Dr. Beckett says looking at Peter's hand. "Okay, lass your turn." He pats the examining table that Peter just vacated.

Dara pops up there, really easily. "Bye guys." She waves to Peter and Rodney as they leave for the meeting.

"Okay, this may sting a little," Dr. Beckett smiles, just before he goes to put the needle into her arm.

"I know." She sucks in a little air when the needle first goes in. Having doing this everyday that she has been here, she stares at the mice and begins to count them.

"So, how has it been going?" Dr. Beckett asks as he pulls the needle out.

"Pretty good. They finally got me a room. Small, but a room of my own, none the less."

"That's good to hear. I was afraid I would have to complain of the poor treatment of my patiant. Letting her live in a cage."

Dara smiles a little. "So, what about you? Do you have a room?"

"Aye," He replies as he checks her blood pressure. "It's really scary trying to get to it, by the end of the night."

"Why?"

"It's bloody creepy around here, in the dark."

"Well, to tell you, the truth, I like the dark. Don't know why, I really do," Dara responds as Dr. Beckett shines one of those annoying lights into her eyes.

After doing a few more test, Dr. Beckett smiles. "Okay, lass. You're still in good condention. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dara slides off her spot and waves to Dr. Beckett. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She walks out the door, with her guard now in step behind her.


	6. Hide and Seek Part 3

As night fell on Atlantis and the people quietly settled down, a steady stream of Athosian kids made their way towards Maj. Sheppard's room. "Well, they thought he was finally dead, but when they turned their backs to go, his cold dead eyes open up beneath his hockey mask and rose up with giant bloody knife!"

"What's a hockey mask?" Jinto askes John, deflating his ego a little

"Hockey is a game," John starts to explain.

Dara just smiles and shakes her head. She came to listen to the story, hoping it didn't bother him much, even though she didn't like scary movies. She was hoping to tell them a fairy tale, but that didn't happen.

"The guys skate around the ice, try and put a puck in the net. The goalies wear masks, it's really," John looks around and notices all the blank looks on the Athosians' and the smile on Dara's face. "scary."

"Tell us more of this game!" Jinto exclaims.

"Can we play it?" askes Wex.

"Actually I don't really see the attraction." John sits back down on the bed. "Now, football. Football is a real man's sport. We'll save that for another time."

"Yes, time for bed," Halling says.

A collective groan could be heard through the room. "And remember tomorrow night kids, another tale called, Nightmare on Elm Street."

Teyla smiles. "Alright children, let's go."

All the children get up and follow Teyla out of the room. John watches them leave. Halling walks over to him on the crutches. "Thank you Major."

"I hope I didn't scare them, to much," John says as Dara walks out of the room, with her marine following her, both of them snorting.

"I don't think so," replies Halling.

"Good."

* * *

Teyla drops one of the kids off, at their parents room, with Dara with them. "Good Night, good night." 

John walks up. "Ah listen Teyla, Dara. Don't tell McKay that I said hockey not being a real man's sport. It's a Canadian thing, he's a little touchy about it."

"Don't worry from me, I'm not much a fan of sports anyways," Dara replies.

"I'm more interested in this football, you say you love so much," Teyla responds with a smile.

He points at her and without hesitating says, "I can do you one better."

* * *

Teyla, John, Rodney, Aiden all sat on a couch, while Dara sat on the couch's arm, next to Aiden. John offers up a bowl of popcorn towards Rodney. "Funny." Rodney says with a grimace.

Dara manages to grab another big hand full before he pulls it way in excitement. "Oh, here it comes. Watch this." John indicates to the screen. They watched as a clip from a football game plays. "Oh! That is beautiful. Can you believe that?"

"Should I not?" questions Teyla.

"Well, the defense didn't cover the receiver, because he didn't think the quarterback couldn't throw that far."

"They seem very happy."

"Well, they just won one of the best games of all times, against all odds."

"Flutie won the Heisman that year," Ford inputs in.

"And then went on to play in Canada," injects Rodney.

"He played hockey too?" Dara almost choked on her popcorn, when Teyla asked that.

Dr. Weir walks in to see the group sitting there. "Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"I'm teaching Teyla, that football is the corner stone of western civilisation."

"I thought was baseball?" Dara askes. John shoots a dirty look. She just snorts and goes back to eatting popcorn.

"And you didn't invite me?" Dr. Weir askes.

"You like football?" John askes, looking at her, still not giving his bowl up.

"No, not really."

"Come on, it's real, it's unpredictioable, it's full of passion, beer, hotdogs," John rambles on as Aiden offers up his bowl of popcorn to Dr. Weir.

"Cheerleaders," Rodney sighes.

Aiden and Dara chuckles as Dr. Weir continues on. "I just can't understand that one personal item and you chose this."

John turns to look at her, almost stunned. "It's a metaphor. Don't you see? This entire expedition is the biggest 'Hail Mary' in human history."

Teyla thinks in confusion. "What is a 'Hail Mary'?"

"It's a play they just did. It's named after a pray... See there is this woman and her name is Mary and this Mary she, uh..."

"Give it up, John," Dara says without looking away from the screen.

"Did I mention how much I like ferris wheels," John says looking at Teyla.

Dara just tries to hold back her laugh.

* * *

Dara was sound asleep in her room, when a voice over the PA system speaks up. She could have sworen it was Dr. Weir's voice. "Jinto." Dara then confirmed it was her, because of what she said next. "This is Dr. Weir. If you can hear me, please respond. Jinto. If you're lost, if you can't..." About that time, the power cuts out. 

Dara gets out of her bed and steps out into the hall. "What's happening?" She askes her guard.

"Jinto's missing. They have teams of two sweeping the areas," he replies without batting an eyelash.

"Well, then, let's go."

"Ma'am, they are in full gear."

"So, you can do all the shooting if need be, and if it get's to dangerous, we can run."

"But Ma'am..."  
"No, buts. I was very good at hide and seek when I was younger. Maybe I can help find him."

"Okay, Ma'am, but I will be making an offical report about it to Maj. Sheppard later."

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. It isn't going to bother me now."

They started to walk around, looking for anything. There was a couple of times that the marine stopped her, looked around the corner, then allowed her to continue on.

Dara sighes when the come to a larger intersection. "Well, this isn't going well." Looking over towards the marine, waiting for a reply she sees he gets a command on his radio. She waits for him to tell her what was said when she see something that looks familiar. Going over to it, the door opens, and she steps inside the small room. A panel on the back wall opens up showing a map of the city with some white spots on it. Recalling the best of her memory, she pushes one of the white dots, hoping it was the right one. Feeling a weird sensation and then the door opens up behind her. Turning around, she notices she is not in the same area. Stepping out she looks around. "Hello? Anybody?"

A head with brown hair pops up and looks at her. "Hello."

"Jinto. Glad to know you're okay. Everyone was looking for you."

"Okay."

Dara could tell that he was a little worried around her. She couldn't blame him either. He picked up things from Maj. Sheppard and he acted the same way around her. "Come on, let's get out of here and back to everyone else."

"You know a way out of here?"

"Yeah," Dara told the truth. She was one of those people that, if you take her somewhere once she would remember the way back. "We should stay here though. Dr. McKay, Dr. Weir, and Maj. Sheppard may want to know about this place."

She goes over to the control consoles and looks them over. "I've touched those buttons, but nothing happen," he says as he comes over and indicates to a few buttons.

"Well, that helps narrow down the search."

"Search for what?"

"The PA system. I happen to be in the control room a couple of times when they used it, so I have a basic idea on how to use it too."

* * *

John and Halling get back to the Gate room. John walks over to Dr. Weir and Rodney and tells them, "I've secured access to the Control Tower and living quarters." 

"Two more Athosians reported seeing the shadow," Dr. Weir says.

"Now, I don't get that. That means the Wraith would be here," responds John.

"You don't think so?" asks Dr. Weir.

"I don't think they want to scare us. So, when they decide to come, they're going to start shooting the crap out of this place with their ships."

"So, what? The Athosians are just seeing things?"

"Well, like Teyla said, it's a scary place for them."

"Not just for them." Rodney puts in.

About this time the marine that was watching Dara comes up to the group.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you suppose to be watching our uninvited guest?" John askes the marine.

"I was, Sir. We went out searching for Jinto."

"What?"

"She wanted to, Sir. Said she was good at Hide and Seek. We were doing pretty good when I got the call on my radio, all teams fall back to the Gate room. I was going to tell her, so I turned around and she was gone."

"Go wait in my office," Dr. Weir says. "Maj. Sheppard and I will deal with you later."

* * *

Jinto listen to the message that his father was saying before the PA system cut out again. Dara on the other hand stared at the console some more, hoping that something would light up when in use, so that way she knew for sure what to press and where. After a while Jinto went to sit in a corner and sometime passed before another annoucement started up. During the annoucement Dara says, "Jinto, come here. I think I've found out how to use the PA system." 

"Attention, everyone, this is Weir. For the time being, we need you all to remain in your quarters unless other wise instructed. If you see anything out..."

Jinto comes over and watches as Dara presses some buttons. She then indicates to the console, for him to speak. "Hello? Can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?"

"Jinto?" John voice askes back over the communications.

"Maj. Sheppard! Dara it works!"

"She is with you?"

"Yes, she got the voice thing to work."

"Are you okay?" Dr. Weir's voice askes.

"I'm scared."

"Where are you?" John's voice now askes.

"I don't know."

"I do," Dara imputs in.

"Then, why don't you come back?" John's voice comes up again.

"Because, I think you guys want to see some of this."

"Okay, start from the beginning then," Dr. Weir's voice comes back on.

"Okay, go to the hall, outside Jinto's quarters." Dara stops as she could swear she could almost hear them scramble out of the room.

"Where'd you go next?" John's voice cuts in.

"Okay, there is a door. When open it looks like a small room."

Jinto yanks on her arm a little. "Tell them about the boxes from earth. They were in there."

"No boxes," Johns voice seems to casually say.

"There are here with us." Dara glances over and sees them sitting in the room.

"Someone thought it would make a nice closet," Rodney's voice cuts over.

"Definitely not a closet. Did the panel start to glow when you stepped inside?" John's voice ask.

"Yes!" Jinto says excitedly.

"Did you touch it?"

"Yes."

"What exactly?"

"I don't remember."

"Dara?"

"One of those little white dots. I can't quit remember which one it was."

"Before they disappeared, we got an unusal enegry reading from this area, here." Rodney could be heard again. "Oohhh, wait, no, no."

Dara watched as the door to the little room opens up and John and Rodney turn around. As they step out John picks up his P90 and aims it around.

"Must be a transporter," Rodney says.

"We can name it later," John says.

Dara slowly goes around the corner, with her hands up. "Nice to see you guys here."

"I would say like wise, but I'd be lieing," John retorts back.

"Jinto, look who's here."

Jinto peeks around Dara to see John and Rodney. "Maj. Sheppard!" Jinto then runs over to him.

John let's go of his P90 and gets at eye level with Jinto. "Jinto, are you okay."

"Yes."

"I'm fine, thanks." Dara rolls her eyes.

John just smirks and gets on his radio. "We've got Jinto and Dara. They're okay." John, Rodney, Jinto, and Dara walk over to the nearest console to look it over. "You have any idea what this place is?"

"It's some sort of research lab," Rodney says looking around. "We've come across a few of them. This consoles generally act as the central computer system, so Jinto could have caused what thought were malfunctions, in here." Rodney turns towards Jinto and Dara. "I need to know everything you touched."

Dara shows Rodney the few buttons that she touched, listening to the exchange back and forth of the entity. After a few minutes Dr. Weir's voice pipes up, "McKay?"

"We didn't touch anything. It could be the entity causing random malfunctions. Proximity to that large energy disturbance could cause the Ancient techonology to go hay wire."

"This door won't open either," Aiden's voice says.

"Pull open the console on the wall," Rodney starts to say.

"What next?"

"I'm not sure, what do you see?"

"Three crystals."

"Take out the middle one. Put the top one down."

"Not working."

"Okay, use the middle one to bridge the two others."

"You sure about this?"

"Not exactly."

Soon, Aiden's screaming could be heard across the city. The four of them stood there, tense waiting for the next thing to happen. Then another voice opens up on the radio. "Man down. I need a medical team."


	7. Hide and Seek Part 4

Dara sat on the chair, swinging her legs back and forth, as she talked with Lt. Ford. They heard the switching of the door and they both turn to see Jinto and Teyla walk in.

"Nhey," Ford says with a smile.

"Jinto, has something he wishes to say," Teyla replies as she urges Jinto forward.

"I am sorry. What happen to you was my fault."

Ford lightly shakes his, head and thinks of something. "Where I come from, we have a saying: Stuff happens! Actually it's a little different. You didn't mean for this to happen, did you?" Jinto shakes his head no just a little and Ford mimics it a little. "You're a good kid." Smiling he contiues on, "You weren't doing anything wrong, which means this isn't your fault, kay?" Jinto nods a little. Ford sits up and looks at Jinto. "It's the same as when we came to your planet, we didn't mean for the wraith to show up, they just did. That's why you're here. Your home was destroyed, you almost lost your dad. I don't remember you getting mad at me over that."

Jinto thinks for a moment and slowly responds, "Stuff happens."

Ford gives off a small nod and Jinto smiles. Soon Jinto and Teyla wandered out of the room, leaving Dara and Ford there, with the random appearance of Dr. Beckett coming in to check on him.

At one point Dr. Beckett did come in, holding a candle. "Here." He hands it to Dara.

"What is this for?"

"There is a rumor going around the Athosians, that the darkness is afraid of the candle. Not to mention, it may get a little dark around here."

Dara carefully places the candle on the table, next to Ford. "Do you have a lighter or a match?" She askes as she holds her hand out.

"Aye." Dr. Beckett carefully hands her a pocket book of matches.

Smiling she thanks him, strikes the match, and carefully lighting the candle. She then hands the matches back. After a few minutes, most of the lights and power shut down. The only few things running were, some of the machines in the infirmary. Then, what seemed like a long time of darkness, Dara notice the machines around Ford started to flicker a little. "Dr. Beckett!"

Dr. Beckett comes running in, looking around wildly. "What is it, lass?"

"Are those machines suppose to do that?"

"No, they are not. How are you feeling, lad?"

"I feel fine, Dr. Beckett."

Dara thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye and she gets up, leaving Dr. Beckett and Ford to talk to themselves. As usual, the Marine falls in line behind her. Openning the door of the Infirmary, she sees nothing, but darkness. That was when she notice the darkness was deeper than normal and it seemed to swirl closer to her. Looking over to her Marine she says, "Not good, back up." She swipes her hand over the control panel and backs up behind the Marine as the door closes.

About that time Dr. Beckett comes running over, to see what was all the fuss was about. As he watches as the darkness seem to slowly seep into between the door panels he mutters, "Oh, dear lord." Without thinking, Dara runs towards the door. "No, don't, lass!" She didn't hear him though as she reaches it and presses her back against the door panels, as if she could hold the door there. For a few seconds she felt more awake then she had in days, as if she drank a whole case of pop in one sitting. Then with out warning, everything got brighter and the machines in the other room, she could hear, working properly.

Carefully she turns towards the control panel and swipes her hand, to open the door. As it openned, Dara stared out in the hallway and watched as the darkness retreated off.

Dr. Beckett grabs her by the arm, making her jump, and drags her towards the beds. "You could have been seriously hurt. Now you have to have another full check up for today, just to make sure that you weren't."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Beckett, but I had to do something. I know shooting it wouldn't have worked."

* * *

Dr. Beckett pulls off the other plastic glove and smiles. "Okay, you're prefectly fine. I'll even be nice and say this was today's check up," he says as he looks out the window, showing the sun coming up.

Dara smiles, "Thanks Dr. Beckett."

Dr. Beckett's smile disappears and he gets a serious face then. "You're not out of the woods, yet. You're lucky that you weren't serousily hurt."

"But, I..."

Cutting her off he continues, "I put a lot of effort into proving that you are no threat. As punishment, I want you to take the report of my finding to Maj. Sheppard and Dr. Weir." He hands her a Manilla folder. He then looks over at her Marine and says, "And make sure, she gets there."

Dara watched as Dr. Beckett walks away and then slowly slides down from the table. She then walked out, with her Marine in tow, and stared at the folder. She was really interested in reading it to see what it said, but she felt bad already letting Dr. Beckett down. She didn't want to do it again, by reading the folder. As her mind wandered as she walked towards the control room she went over what happened in her head. Not to mention she thought about what she knew and what she could do. She knew why they didn't just lock her up and throw away the key, because of the fact they were cut off from earth and they didn't have the ablity to waste supplies on a person that didn't do anything. After a few more thoughts she wandered into the control room and stands near Dr. Weir, patently waiting for her to finish talking.

Dr. Weir looks over at her, "Can I help you, Dara."

"Dr. Beckett wanted me to give you this," Dara responds as she holds out the Manilla folder.

"You didn't read it, did you?"

"No, ma'am."

Dr. Weir looks over towards the Marine and he shakes his head "no".

"Thank you for being trueful."

Dara nods and goes over to a stool and sits down. She listens to the small group that was in the control room.

"We need to know where it is, right now," Dr. Weir says as she looks down at Peter.

"We'll have to turn the power on to use the sensors," Peter responds.

"You can't do that!" Rodney, now without the sheild on snaps right back.

"Do it!" Dr. Weir commands. "Just the Operations Tower."

Dara watched as the power in the room kicks on as Maj. Sheppard comes walking into the room and stands near Teyla.

"What now?" John asks.

"It's heading this way," Dr. Weir says.

"Because you turn the power back on!" Rodney responds without a beat.

"We can't go on like this!" Dr. Weir snaps right back.

Teyla slowly turns and looks at the small group. "Do you think it wants to be here?"

The group looks up at Teyla, wondering. "I'm going to have to go with Teyla on this," Dara says.

The group looks over at Dara, then back at Teyla. "What do you mean?" John asks.

"It's been trapped here for thousands of years. Alone."

"It's not alone, anymore," Dr. Weir responds.

"It doesn't think on that level. It thinks about eatting, that's it!" Rodney responds.

"Oh, you would know," John retorts back.

"If we stay, it will kill us," Teyla continues.

"Not unless we kill it first," John says without a beat.

"Well, I don't see how!" Rodney shoots in.

"Then either we must go, or it must." Teyla looks around the group. "Maybe it wants to go. If we open the Stargate..." Teyla turns towards the Stargate and looks at it.

* * *

Dara stood at the second story tier and looked down as John and Rodney put a heavy case down on a machine with wheels. She watches as they open up the case and Rodney picks up a piece of the machine. "This is a bad idea." Rodney says.

"You said that already." Dr. Weir states.

"Well, it's worth saying again."

Dara looks behind her where Peter and Teyla are sitting at a computer screen. She watches as Peter points to a screen and Teyla looks at her and nods. Turning toward the small group near the gate, Dara yells out, "It's coming!"

"The open Stargate is a huge power source," Rodney says, "This thing is smart. Even smart enough not to get trapped in the Ancient containment vessel, again. What makes you think it's going to follow a Naquadah Generator, through a worm hole?"

John looks at Rodney to come up with something else. "You got a better idea?"

Rodney puts the genrator back into the case, closes it, and locks it. "Good luck!" and he takes off to the second tier.

"You okay?" Dr. Weir asks.

John just glances at her and nods, trying not to think of what is about to come.

As Rodney gets near Peter, Peter says, "It's almost here."

About that time, Dr. Weir comes up next to Teyla saying, "Do you have an address?"

"M4X-337!" Peter says instantly. "Barren waste land."

Dr. Weir nods. "Dail it."

Rodney starts to push the buttons and Dara watches as the lights on the Stargate light up.

"That was good thinking," Dr. Weir says as she looks over towards Teyla.

Dara watched as the darkness comes oozing into the gate room. Holding her breath she watches as John press a button on the machine, causing the it to move forward and he takes off running up the stairs. Dara's eyes get huge as the darkness seem to fill the gate room and cover it like a sea.

"It's not going anywhere!" Rodney exclaims.

"We can't see if the MALP got through," Dr. Weir says.

"The entity could have drained the battery," Peter says.

"It could be feeding off genrator, off the Stargate, this is a disaster!" Rodney says very negativly.

"Shut it down!" Dr. Weir commands.

Rodney hits the button, but it doesn't make it's usual sound. Dara looks over as Rodney hits it a couple more times. "I can't."

"The consoles are dead," Peter confirms.

"There must be something we can do?" Dr. Weir asks, as if to get any idea.

"We don't know if the MALP is still down there." Peter responds. "It's possable that the enitity will still go through the gate once it depleted the energy in the Naqaudah Generator on the MALP."

"Or it could continue to feed off the gate's energy!" Dr. Weir snaps back.

Dara continues to stare at the darkness, trying to decide if it was safe enough to jump into the mass and throw the generator through the gate. Shaking her head, she realised that she was lucky in the infirmary when it didn't hurt her then, but now it could kill her. That was when a thought struck her. Rodney was the one that threw the generator in the episode, when she also realised that she was a little behind. Looking around, she spots Rodney slowly walking towards the darkness, with the sheild on. "Rodney, what are doing?"

John looks over to where Dara was looking and see Rodney about to step into the darkness. "McKay!" He starts to run over towards him.

Rodney just looks at him and continues on. John had to stop, as the darkness begins to rise.

"RODNEY!" Dr. Weir yells at him, as the darkness sweeps up and around his chest, but he doesn't respond as he disappears into the large black enitity.

They all watched as the sea of darkness seemed to wave and swirl. Dara couldn't take the suspense. She stands up to move towards it, to help him, when the Marine grabs her shoulder and shoves her back down in her seat. Then all of a sudden, the darkness begins to move really fast through the gate. As the last bit of it goes through, the gate closes, leaving Rodney laying on the floor. Dara moves faster than the Marine and manage to run down the stairs towards Rodney.

As the rest of the group moves around Rodney, Dr. Weir says, "McKay?" She manages to grab the sheild and pick it up.

Peter holds out his hand and Dr. Weir hands it to him. "The power must have been drained by the enitity."

John doesn't waste a second. "Medical team to the gate room!"

"He's not burn and he's breathing," Dara says as she feels for a pulse.

The group stares at him for a few seconds, when Dr. Weir says, "McKay? McKay?"

Rodney slowly opens his eyes and carefully looks around. "What happened?"

"You did it!" Dr. Weir says with a smile.

"I did?"

"It went through the gate," she responds to Rodney's disbelief.

Everyone smiles and John says, "You must have passed out."

Rodney wobblely moves his hand and says, "Thanks for not saying the other thing."

John stands up and smiles. Then looking at Teyla, he says, "That was a 'Hail Mary'."

Smiling Dr. Weir, Peter, and Dara slowly help Rodney up to a sitting position.

Dara steps back out of the way as the medical team surrounds Rodney. He just glances up and says, "Thank you. Take your time. Man down."

* * *

A few days later, Dara laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of how bored she was, when there was a chime at her door. "Come in." She says without even looking away from the ceiling.

Her door swishes open and her Marine steps in. "Ma'am. You're requested to go to the confress room."

This made her pick up her head and look at him. "Why?"

"I don't know, Ma'am, but I got the request from Maj. Sheppard himself."

Without even getting up she rolls off her bed, putting her feet below her, so she could stand up instantly. Walking out the door, her Marine instantly falls inline behind her. After walking a few halls and taking a transporter, she finally arrives to the confress room. Dara walks in and notices Dr. Weir and John sitting down at the table.

"Have a seat, please," Dr. Weir asks as she indicates to a chair.

Dara, being a little nervous, carefully takes a seat and looks over at them. Without waiting for anyone to say anything, she jumps right on it, "Am I in trouble?"

John looks at her and smiles, "No, actually..."

"Actually," Dr. Weir interupts, "In light of recent events, we are going to give you a little more freedom."

"Huh?"

"Basically, no more Marines following you," John says.

"But, if you are going to stay, you have to make your way around here, you understand?" Dr. Weir asks.

Dara nods quietly, then askes, "What am I to do?"

"Well, it seems that Rodney doesn't mind you hanging around somewhat," Dr. Weir starts.

"And that you are one of the very, and I stress very, few that don't have the urge to strangle him," John says with a smirk.

Dr. Weir gives John a look and continues on. "You are to be his personal assistant when he is on base. When he his on the field, you are to help out Dr. Beckett. Do you understand?"

Dara just nods, trying not to let her grin show through.

"But, don't let him run you around like a butler or maid, we don't need his head getting any bigger," John adds in with another smile.

Dara finally let's her smile out. "Okay, I'll do it."

John reaches over, grabs her hand, and shakes it. "Welcome to Atlantis."


	8. The Storm Part 1

Dara had been running around for weeks, helping Rodney or Carson, to the best of her ablity. She was getting the hang of running around Atlantis, to the point where she could hide really well and knew the city better than anyone else. During her down time, she would hang out with people around Atlantis. Sometimes it would be Radek or sometimes it would be Aiden when John's team wouldn't be on the field and Rodney didn't need her. It was really interesting was one day, Aiden started to teach her how to hold and fire some guns. She thought it was cool, but she questioned him everytime they did it. He would always responded that he trusted her and she should learn to use the weapons, because McKay couldn't do to good of a job, himself.

One of the things Dara always made sure to do, was listen to Rodney, even when he would start talking about science things over her head. Sometimes he would have a habit of saying something that involved in what they did recently. That was her only way of knowing what was going on. She would try and keep up, seeing where it would match up with the TV show, but sometimes it was hard. They would go on missions that weren't even on the show.

Then there was one day she was working with Rodney, when they got the information, that a storm was coming there way. John had gather as much information with the puddle jumper that he could, then he forwarded it to Rodney.

"This is not good, defently not good."

"What is it?" Dara asked as she looked over at Rodney.

"Go get Zelenka."

Dara rolls her eyes and sighes. She knew it was important, but he could have atleast told her what it was. Without a second thought, she turns around and walks out of the room, hoping to find Radek somewhere near by. Dara was so busy looking for him, she almost ran into him. "Radek! There you are!"

"Yes, what is it?"

Dara kind of points back towards the labs. "Rodney wants you."

"Probably for some sort of ego stroking."

Dara just scratches her head. "Maybe a small one, but it did sound kind of serious."

* * *

Dara paced in Carson's office. She knew what ever they were talking about in the confress room had to be big. When she had gotten Radek and taken him to see Rodney, they started mumbling and working right away. That was when she would usually go and work for Carson. A little later, she was running an errand for Carson, when she seen them shoot out of the lab and towards the confress room, with Dr. Weir, Teyla, Aiden, and John going in too. Dara knew that couldn't be a good thing.

About that time Carson walks in. "Would you stop pacing, Dara. You're making me nervous."

"Sorry, Carson. I can't help it. I really nervous myself."

"I'm sure everything is going to be alright. Rodney probably has it figured out by now."

"I doubt it. He looked really annoyed and scaried. I think I figured him out somewhat."

"Well, atleast sit down, will y'ah."

"Okay." Dara finds the nearest chair and flops down in it, but she doesn't stop moving, as her leg continues to bounce.

Carson sighes as he looks at her. "If it'll help take your mind off it, you can help me inoculate some wee babies."

Dara thinks for a minute, then slowly responds. "Yeah, I'll help." Her mind something else was turning, something bigger. She was sure of it now. This was the storm that caused a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

Dara trailed behind Carson, carrying some heavy bags. They had started heading their way towards Teyla, when Carson called out towards her. "I don't really have the right boots for this. I just meant to come here and inoculate some wee babies."

Teyla just looks at him and replies, "We need all the hands we can spare before it comes. The storm could not only destroy our crops, but the settlement could be washed away. Just a few of us could remain..."

"Homes can be replaced and homes rebuilt, people can't."

"Which is why we must do what we can, now." Teyla grabs a rope and throws it at Carson. Carson just sighes and wanders off. Dara picks up a few more ropes, smiles, and heads off after him.


	9. The Storm Part 2

As Carson carefully sets down the Puddle Jumper, he sighes. "I don't bloody like this."

"Cheer up, Carson," Dara says as she watches Teyla escort some of the Athosians off the Puddle Jumper to be evacuated. "No one does, but we have to do it. Come on, I'll help you pack up to evacuate."

"What about you?"

"I don't have much of anything, remember. Most I have is blankets and a couple pairs of clothes. I much as I like my blankets, being the only connection I have to home, it won't kill me to lose them and the clothes, well I just grab and carry them."

"Alright, then."

Dara picks up a few of Carson's bags and heaves them over her shoulder. "Lead the way."

Carson sighes and picks up the rest of his bags and heads towards the infirmary. Once they arrived there, Dara started to carefully pack all the items that Carson told her to, and where. After the last item was carefully packed and a group of Marines took it away, Carson finally says, "Alright, we're all done here. Off you go."

"Are you sure you don't need me anymore."

"Positive."

"Okay, because I'm going to grab my stuff and head out with the next evacuees."

"Alright, I'll see you over there."

Dara waves good-bye and heads for her room. After getting there she pulls all her clothes out and carefully hides them, so no one could find them. Then she carefully checks to make sure no one is in the hallway and disappears into one of the vents.

* * *

Dara laid curled up in the vent, listening to the noise. Finally when it got dark enough and quiet enough, she moved through the vents towards the armory. Carefully she looks out through the grate and notices no one in there. She quietly pulls off the grate and sets it a side. She then pushes herself out and lands lightly on her feet. Soon she begins to move as fast as she could, without making hardly any noise. Grabbing a vest, she puts it on, then grabs a P90, and attaches it to the vest. She checks over the P90 to make sure everything was okay with it and ready to go. She stood there thinking for a minute, wondering what she was missing, then it hit her. She needed some way to keep track what was going on out there. She makes her way over to the spare comlinks, puts it in her ear, and turns it on. Then just to make sure she doesn't get busted, she goes over to the vent, lifts herself into it, and puts the grate back into place.

Soon Dara was carefully crawling through vents and walking through hallways to get to her spot. Hopefully she would be needed here. Carefully she tucks herself away in a spot, she hoped they wouldn't read she was there.

* * *

Dara was starting to dose off when, a voice in her ear, jerks her awake. "I'm here!" Dara had to carefully listen to it, because it sounded like there was a lot of wind behind it.

"I told you to contact me when you got to the first one, Maj."

"I am at the first one, Rodney."

"Oh, sorry. Already done mine."

"Oh, great, good for you!"

"Me, too," Dr. Weir's voice answers up.

"Good for everyone!" replies John.

"Where are you now?" Rodney asks.

"I'm at the damn grounding station," John seems to reply with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Nonononono, not you."

"I'm in the transport," Dr. Weir says.

"There you are."

"There I am."

"Glad everybody is having such a good time. What do I do?"

"There should be a key pad right on the console of the station," Rodney's voice starts to explain.

"Got it!"

"Punch in the ancient equilvant of 031547." Dara listen to the few seconds of silence, then she heard Rodney ask, "That do it?"

"Yup!"

"Good! Three down, one to go. They all have the same separation codes, so ah get to the next one, repeat the procedure, will ah meet you in the control room."

"Roger that."

Another voice pops on over the radio, "Dr. Weir, there has been some sort of attack on Manara. We have an Athosian party incoming with wounded."

"We're on our way."

After a few minutes Dr. Weir speaks over the radio, so John could hear what was going on. "Apparently there is wounded incoming."

"Doesn't make any sense. They said it was Wraith related?"

"We'll ask them ourselves in a second, hold on. What the hell is going on?"

Dara listened carefully to the exchange between the man named Kolya, Sora, Dr. Weir, and Rodney. Then after a few minutes she heard Rodney's voice come on over the city PA system, giving the clues to John, on what to do. Sometime after that, Kolya's voice comes on over the radio.

"This is Commander Kolya."

"Kolya, that is a hard name to pronounce. That a first name? My name is Maj. John Sheppard and I have hidden the C-4 where you will never, I repeat, never find it. When I get confirmation that the prisoners have been safely released and allowed to gate off Atlantis, I will help you find it."

"Your offer is very generous, Major."

"Yes, it is."

"However, Dr. McKay, recently shared with me, there is a plan in action in order to save the city."

"He did?"

"He did. My understanding is there is one final grounding station that needs to be deactivated. Uncouple the grounding rods in station three, assist with the reactivation of the sheild, and you and your friends can leave here, unharmed."

"Wait a minute. I thought all you wanted was C-4s and a Jumper?"

"Why raid a city when you can seize it, Major. Atlantis will be ours or the oceans. You choose."

Dara sighes and continues to watch out, then a few minutes later a few Genii move into position. Dara makes a count and notice there was three. Last time she remembered, there was only suppose to be two. They carefully move themselves into position to hide, but none of them, stumbled across her. A few agonizing minutes later, John comes creeping in, looking around. Dara watched as the men nodded to each other and slowly started to creep out. Carefully, she positions her P90 and slowly creeps out of her hiding spot too. All of a sudden the men begin to fire and John fires back. He manages to take out two of them, but the third one, somehow got him pinned down. Dara takes a couple of deep breathes and jumps out from her hidding spot and fires a couple of shots into the guy's back, causing him to fall over. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looks at the guy and was about to go over to John, when he comes around the corner with his P90 pointed at her. Dara instantly holds up her hands and points her P90 up into the air. "Whoa! Don't shoot!"

"What in the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you have been evacuated?"

"Sorry, but I didn't want to leave. Good thing too. As soon as I heard Rodney come on over the PA system, I knew I had to help."

"Give me that." John takes her P90 away from her and looks it over. "How did you know how to use this?"

"During my down time, Lt. Ford has been teaching me."

"Well, I'm going to have a few choice words for him, when we get through this."

"Can we atleast get through with this, first."

"Fine." John rushes over to one of the men and kicks his gun to the side, then grabs his communicator from his wrist. He then walks over to the command console and looks at the mess it is in. "I'll tell you what you did wrong here, Kolya. A, you lost three of your men. B, you damaged the switch before I could seperate the grounding rods, which I sure you're going to get an earful from McKay, for. And C, you lost all of what little creditability you had with me!"

Dara moved closer to him to try and hear what Kolya had to say back. The wind kept blowing and it felt cold to her, but she knew if she disappeared now, John wouldn't be too happy.

"You've killed three of my men."

"I guess we're even then."

"I don't like even."

"I'm not finished yet!"

"Neither am I. Say good-bye to Dr. Weir."

"The city has a self destruct button. You hurt her, I'll activate it! Nobody will get Atlantis!"

"Even if it exists, Major, you need atleast two senior personal to activate it. And I'm about to take one of them out of the equation."

"Kolya! KOLYA! I'll give you a ship! I'll fly it out of here for you myself! KOLYA!


	10. The Eye

Auther's Note(s): Well, it has finally happened to me. I got my computer paid off and it decides to take a crap. Luckily with four other people, each with their own computer, and the family laptop (which I'm on right now), I can continue the story. I have had writen up to a certain point and all the parts were on my computer. Luckily (again) for me, it was behaving enough for me to get the stuff off. So, I guess what I am saying, is that I'm going to try and continue, but it may take longer. The reason my computer was so good was the DVD player on. I could play the DVD the same time I was writing. Well, I would pause it, then Alt Tab it. The thing that made it work was the rewind feature. I didn't have the problem with making it accidently going back a chapter. I'll think of something. Mostly it's to let you guys know that the posting maybe slowing down for a while. Hoping my dad can fix my computer, so everything can be back on track.

* * *

"KOLYA! KOLYA DON'T DO THIS!"

Dara stood there in the rain and the wind, almost shivering from the cold. She jumped when Kolya's voice comes on over the radio. "Major Sheppard. How's this for creditability: Weir is dead."

"I am going to kill you."

"Maybe. Stay out of my way or McKay will join her."

John gimaces the best he could and lowers the Genii communicator. "I think you are going to need my help now, aren't you?" Dara askes over the wind.

"Here." John hands her back her P90. "You stay behind me and keep up. You got me?"

Dara just nods and takes back her P90. "Yes, sir."

John then turns and takes off running with Dara in pursuit. She wasn't much of a runner, but she wasn't about to go against him.

oOoBreakoOo

"This is amazing," Ladon said as he played with the city sensors. "And it seems he has some help." As another Genii comes over to see what Ladon Radim was doing, he points to a group of dots. "We're here. Take two men, head there. Four levels down. That has to be Sheppard."

"Yes, sir." The Genii man walks away and commands two other men to follow him.

"He's heading out of the hallways."

* * *

John runs down a bunch of steps, P90 pointed and ready to go, as he looks into the handheld ancient device. Dara followed closely in his tracks, her P90 ready to go as well. Stopping he looks at the device and notices something. Slowly they began to walk their way around the city, hoping to out smart them somehow. Every little move John made, Dara followed him exactly, even when he pressed himself against a wall, she would be right there next to him. At one point he made a motion and she nodded, letting him know that she understood. Soon John, with Dara right on his heels, begins to run around, looking at the device. He notices that some Genii started to surround them. He looks at his watch, then at the device, shows it to Dara, then looks at it again. Both of them then take off to a hallway that has a second tier. Carefully, they squat down and peer over the tier. 

"Are you sure we're on the right level?" Dara and John watched as the small group of Genii walked right under them. "Where did they go?"

They then heard the communcator the Genii had respond, "Shhhh. They can probably hear your stupid questions."

John pulls out a smoke grenade, pulls the pin, and carefully leaves it on the floor. He then makes a motion for Dara to follow. Dara nods and quietly follows as John puts another one down. Soon they were running down a hallway and John stops in a small room with a few doorways. He then looks at the device, then his watch. Carefully he looks around as Dara peeks over his shoulder to get a look at the device. Thinking John begins to wonder what to do next, when Dara tugs at his sleeve. He looks over at her and she just calmly points up. John nods, puts the device in his jacket, and starts to put down more smoke grenades. Dara easily climbs up the columns in the room and wedges herself against one of them and the ceiling. Once John got enough smoke grenades down, he slowly climbs up and Dara helps him up the rest of the way.

Dara watched as some dark shadows slowly crept into the room. Quietly she signals over to John and points down towards them. John looks at the device then squints into the smoke.

"There's so much smoke," One of the Genii says. "Which way?"

"You're right on top of them," Ladon responds.

"Yeah, I think I would see them if I was."

"Stand by."

John points his P90 down towards them and Dara follows suit, only aiming for another guy. He then gives the signal and they both begin to fire. After they realized that they were all dead, Dara drops carefully down and John just climbs down. "What do we do next?" Dara asks quietly.

"Okay, what would, McKay do?"

"Make it harder for them to do what needs to be done?" Dara answers with a question.

It then strikes John, what he would do. "Come on, follow me." He takes off running with Dara following right after him.

They come into a room with a sign in it, writen by McKay, stressing it was dangerous to touch. John just makes a face at the sign, then looks down at the Naquadah Generator. Carefully he picks up the center piece, causing the power to go out. He then tosses it to Dara and says, "Here. Hang on to it and keep it safe."

Dara just nods, then carefully puts the center key piece in one of the vest pockets.

He turns and walks out of the room, followed closely by Dara. They weave in and out of some of the boxes that still line the place when the team came from earth. They step into the Transporter and John press one of the lights. As they moved, Dara and John listen to the exchange between Kolya, Sora, and Ladon. As the door opens up, John and Dara swing around, pointing their P90s towards the halls, and soon began to move, looking for any Genii that might come their way. Soon they make their way to another genarator and Dara does the samething that John did to the last one.

John then turns and takes off running. Dara sighes and rolls her eyes, but follows anyways. Soon, they were in the Control Tower, crouching behind objects to get a look around. They watched as Sora and two other men go running down into the gate room. John and Dara then creep up behind Ladon. As Ladon turned around, John stood up and punched him in the face, then as he began to fall, Dara stood up and caught him so he wouldn't make a sound. Carefully she lowers him to the ground and pulls him a little away from the railing. As she did that, John puts in the sheild code, causing the sheild to go up. They heard as the men smashed against the sheild, the Sora turns and screams, "Shut it off, Ladon!" It was then she notices John and Dara. "Stop them!"

John and Dara take off running, as the Genii start to fire their guns. As they ran over one of the bridge tiers, both John and Dara fired back. Once they realised they weren't being followed, John and Dara slowed down, mostly for Dara to catch her breath. After quietly walking some, John gives the signal for Dara to stop. Carefully he looks at the Device and then carefully around the corner to see two Genii guarding a door. Just when they were about to move, Kolya's voice comes on over the radio. "Maj. Sheppard I have a proposition of you and your friend."

Without even responding right away, John takes off running with Dara close behind. As they jogged down stairs, John finally responds. "Kolya, I'm having a hard time keeping up, what's the score again?"

"My men, have informed me, that not only have you disabled some crucial generators, but you stolen key componets, making it impossiable for them to be restored."

"Yeah, I did that."

"There are two flaws in your plan."

"I'm always open to constructive criticism."

"One, your assumtion that I would believe you rather destroy the city, then let it fall to us, is childish."

"Doesn't sound like me."

"Second, if and when I determine Atlantis unsalvageable, Doctors, Weir and McKay, become obsolete."

At that time John stops and looks over at Dara. Dara just shrugs her shoulders, not knowing what to say. "Weir's alive?"

"Dr. McKay, was able to make a strong case for keeping her alive."

"Let me talk to her."

John and Dara held there breaths for what seemed like forever, when Dr. Weir's voice answers over the radio. "Sheppard, we're both here."

"It's good to hear your voice," John says as Dara gives off somewhat of a relieved smile.

"Yeah, it's good to hear."

Then all of a sudden, Kolya's voice comes back on over the radio. "We have less than one hour before the storm hits full force. If the power is doesn't not return to grounding station three within the next ten minutes, Dr. Weir dies."

"Again, you mean."

"Her death will buy you another ten minutes. After which, if the power will still be out, Dr. McKay dies. We will then leave with what we can and the city will be destroyed."

"Well, that's not enough time."

"If you don't mind destroying Atlantis, stay where you are for the next twenty minutes, starting now."

Without warning, John and Dara take off running down the stairs, trying to beat the clock. As John and Dara come out of a transporter and into a hallway, John looks at the device and stops. He then grabs Dara and pulls her into the closest room, presses her against the wall, covers her mouth, and looks at the device. Once he watches the two dots take off, he let's her go and she sticks her tongue out at him. He then gives her a look and they carefully step out into the hallway, their guns ready. Once it was safe enough, they take off running down the hall. When they reach the generator room, John starts to plug the cords back in and Dara pulls the center key out of a vest pocket and hands it to him. Just before he could put it in a voice yells out. "Stop!"

"Look, your boss wanted me to turn this thing back on. So, I think we should do what he says."

"Be quiet," answers the other Genii. "Sora. We have them."

"Keep them alive," Sora responds over the communacator. "I'm on my way."

After a few minutes of silence, with both of their hands up and their backs towards the Genii, John finally speaks up. "I don't mean to be a bad prisoner or anything, but Kolya is going to kill one of my people if I don't get this thing turned back on in time, so-"

"Turn around!" One of the Genii men, interrupts.

John slowly gets up and turns around as Dara slowly turns around herself. It was then that John and Dara notices Teyla, Aiden, and Carson coming up behind the Genii. Dara just gives off an evil grin as John says, "You turn around."

"What?"

"Well, if we have to turn around, you should turn around." The men didn't even had a chance to respond as Aiden shoots them in the back with the wraith stunner. As they collapse to the floor the small group walks into the room. "What the hell, took you so long?"

"Well, there's a storm-"

John shoots up a finger and says, "Hold that thought." He carefully puts in the center key and causes the power to kick back on.

"You okay, sir?" Aiden asks John.

"Been better, been worse. Also remind me later to discipline you for teaching Dara to use a gun."

"Sorry, sir."

Dara gives John a dirty look and he pretends he didn't even say that, "Shoulder is a little sore."

"You want me to take a look at it?" Carson asks.

"I'll take a rain check on that, Doc."

"We should leave area. More Genii will be on their way," Teyla says to the group.

"She's got a point," Dara says glancing around.

"I couldn't agree more," inputs Carson.

John goes through the group and takes off running, and everyone falls in line behind him. "McKay, figures that he can harness the storm's lightning, to fire up the sheild."

"This lightning?" Carson asks.

"SG teams have done it before, to power a Stargate," Aiden puts in.

"There's a big difference between a Stargate and a she-"

"I still didn't say you could talk."

Carson sighes as Dara exclaims, "Aiden!"

As they marched down the halls, John explained more of the plan to the group. "What kind of plan is that?" Carson asks.

"A Rodney McKay, kind of plan. That's all we got," John says.

"That only leaves us one place to go," Aiden adds.

"Where the Genii, will also be," inputs Teyla.

"Think happy thoughts, people," Dara mutters a little to loudly.

"Once the lighning starts to fly around, anybody left in the hallway, is good as dead." John says.

As the made their way up the floors, making there way towards their plan, Teyla asks, "Will the young hunters in the Jumper bay be safe?"

"Jumper bay is apart of Stargate Operations, they'll be protected," John replies.

"Then maybe that's where we should be heading," says Aiden.

"The sheild goes up over the city, Weir and McKay are expendable to Kolya. We gotta take the control room first."

"Would he really kill them, just because they are no further use, to him?" Teyla asks.

"No, he'll kill them to punsh me."

"John, did do some major damage," Dara says shyly.

"Now here is the deal: Ford, Dara, and I get into position just below the control room stairs, Teyla and Beckett head to the jumper bay."

"I intend to fight along side you," replies Teyla.

"I intend you to fight with us. Once you get into position, lower the ship into the gate room, open the weapons pods. That should create enough distraction for Ford and me to go in. We take back the control room, get the sheild up, city saved, Weir and McKay saved, take the rest of the day off."

Carson smiles as Aiden responds, "Sounds like a plan, sir."

"Stay on channel two. Let's move out!"

As Dara and Aiden were about ready to follow John, he says, "Your not going to need that." Dara's eyes get wide and she looks over at Aiden. "Shoot to kill." John turns and walks away, with Dara following him, as Aiden puts down the stunner. Finally they make it to the stairs, and they all take up positions to make sure no one spotted them. "We're in position."

Aiden walks over to John and gets closer to quietly say, "This isn't right."

"What?"

"Teyla and Beckett should have easily made it to the jumper bay, first. They should have been waiting for us."

"Teyla, what's your position?" John waits for a second or two, then asks again. "Teyla?"

As they stood there, waiting, Dara starts to rock a little on her feet. "I don't like this."

John watches as the Genii start to move towards the now open Stargate. "Change of plan." John runs around the wall. "You two, get McKay."

"Serously! This is a bad idea!" Rodney starts to scream as he is moved towards the gate.

Dara looses the ability to hear what he was saying as she and Aiden fire on the Genii. Dara stops long enough, to move over to a better position and signels Rodney to move out of the way, hoping that he seen it, before she started to fire again. As she was about to, the only person she could fire on, was Ladon, but she knew better. As he ran towards the stargate, she delibreratly doesn't fire her weapon. She hoped that John and Aiden didn't notice it though.

"You're not going anywhere!" John states to Kolya. Kolya doesn't say anything as he slowly drags Dr. Weir towards the gate. "I will shoot you if you don't let her go."

"And risk hurting, Dr. Weir?"

John stands up and moves a little closer towards them. "I'm not aiming at her." With one shot, he shoots Kolya in the shoulder, causing him to let go of Dr. Weir and to fall back into the wormhole. As Dr. Weir gets up and moves away from the wormhole, John runs towards her and yells back at Aiden and Dara. "Find Teyla and Beckett and make sure that's all of them." Dara nods and runs off, looking for either one of them.

As Dara ran towards the way the should have went, she hears John over the PA system. "Dara, Teyla, Beckett, fall back to the control room!"

Dara swore at that, but she wasn't about to leave Carson and Teyla. Not one little bit. In her speed to get to them, she almost tripped over Carson. She bends down and tries to lift him up, by putting one arm around her neck, but it was harder said than done. As she manage to take a couple steps back, Teyla comes around the corner, with Sora behind her. Out of instinct, Dara raises her P90 at her.

"No, it is fine. Let us get Dr. Beckett to the control room."

Dara lowers her weapon, but doesn't take her narrowed eyes off of Sora. "We better hurry." Soon they were moving as fast as they could, holding Carson, between Dara and Teyla, they go through the open doors, into the control room. "We're here! Do it, now!"

"Rodney, go!" Dr. Weir yells out.

Rodney turns towards the control pads, "Going!"

As Dara holds up the woozy Carson near the rest of the group, Dr. Weir asks, "What's happiening?"

"It's working, it just wait for it!" They stood there, holding there breathes, hoping for the miracle. "Carson."

"Rodney."

"Just in time to see how this ends, huh?" They stood there waiting, then Rodney makes an exaggerated move. "Now!"

They sat there, waiting for something to happen and then they notice the sound of the waves being torn down by the sheild. "Nice work, Rodney," Dr. Weir says.

"Did you ever doubt me?"

"Yes. Several times."

"Oh."

"See you made a new friend, Teyla," John says, still a little whined up after all that. Teyla just looks at Sora and Sora just looks around at the rest of the group.

"Okay. If all is said and done, I'm just going to pass out right here," Dara says as she lays flat out on her back, on to the floor.

* * *

"What do you want to do with her?" John askes. 

"I don't know, yet. We'll keep her locked up for the time being. You know, maybe releasing her back to the Genii would help ease tensions, between us," Dr. Weir responds as she watches her people come back through the gate.

"You're extermly optimistic, you know that?"

"You think so?"

"Everyone getting back, okay?" Rodney comes up asking.

"Looks like it," John replies watching the people come back, himself now.

"How Fair's our city?"

"Well, we've begun to pumping out the lower levels of the east pier that has flooded," Rodney starts to explain. "There is structural damage, nothing to serious. Beckett suffered from a minor concussion and he hasn't be able to look at this. I had to do this myself," Rodney says, as he points to the arm of his coat wrapped up with bandages. John just makes a face and turns towards the people again. "Still on the, uh, bright side, I've had my first decent meal in 24 hours. So, uh, all things considered, I'll say, we are just fine."

"You say these things happen every 20 years, right?" John asks.

"That's what they tell us," says Dr. Weir.

"How far in advance can we book days off?" Rodney just chuckles a little and plays with his sleeve as Dr. Weir turns around and walks way.

John turns and jogs after her. "Hey, wait."

"Yes, John?"

"When I was asking, 'What do you want to do with her?' I wasn't asking about Sora."

"Then who were you asking about?"

"Dara."

"What about her?"

"Well, I know she broke the rules and all. Not to mention that she was still under watchful eye by then, but to tell you the truth, she held herself together, really well."

"And?"

"I was wondering if I could put her on a team?"

Dr. Weir stops, then turns to look at him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Dr. Gall and Dr. Abrams want field work, and she can handle herself pretty well, and handle egg heads like them pretty well, too."

"You know, most of the rules are that there are four to a team."

"Well, I know that, but at the very least, their team don't have to going under anything dangerous. They can have the jobs that just need the easy stuff taken care of."

Dr. Weir gives him a knowing look. "Alright, but she continues with the check ups and I want you to keep a close eye on her."

"Don't worry. You won't regert this."


	11. The Defiant One Part 1

Dara laid back on the bench seat in the back of the Puddle Jumper. Out of the corner of her eye, she watch one of scientists, Dr. Brendan Gall, dab himself as he makes his way back to the seat.

"Ease up on the controls, a little," John says from shot gun.

"I'm fine," Rodney just replies.

"Gonna snap the damn things off. Ease up."

"I'm just seeing what this baby can do."

Dr. Abrams just laughes. "Did you just say, this baby?"

"It's perfectly appropriate space pilot parlance."

John just looks over at Rodney. "Try and fly the baby in a straight line."

"I'm flying in a straight line."

John just thinks and the HUD comes up, it shows a back and forth path, over a straight line. "Not so much."

"Well, in space all motion is relative."

"Yes, but the shortest distance between two points is a straight line," Dara casually calls out from her spot.

John kind of glances back towards her, only seeing her feet. "I'm so glad she came." He then catches the site of Dr. Gall. "You okay, Dr. Gall?"

"I, ah, get motion sickness."

"This things have inertia dampners. You shouldn't feel a thing."

"Well, I, I know were moving and that's enough for me."

Dara continues to lay there, decided to go into her own little world, when she hears John and Rodney whispering to each other. She almost jumped up with John shouts out, "Don't let go of the controls!"

"Snapping doesn't help!" Rodney snaps back.

"This is why parents get someone else to teach their kids how to drive."

"I'm both insulted and touched by that."

"Oh my god!" Dr. Gall exclaims.

Dara rolls off the bench, stands up, and looks through the door to see the space station. "Wow."

As they all stare at the screen and watched the station get bigger, John says, "McKay."

"Yes, yes, of coarse, please." Soon him and John switches spots.

"Holding station at one thousand meters," states John.

"Almost half a mile away and it's filling the windsheild. This thing is enormous," also states Rodney.

Brendan stares out the window, then says, "It's as large as a Goa'uld Mothership. This might be the single largest weapons platform ever constructed."

"Probably the Ancients last line of defense, before Atlantis," says Rodney.

"Any chance that it's still operational, because that would be a very good thing," says John.

Dara watches as Dr. Gall and Dr. Abrams turn towards the computers behind them, now facing her. They begin to type, trying to get some data on it. "You getting any energy readings?" Dr. Abrams asks Dr. Gall.

"Negative," Brendan replies.

"So, it's dead." John says as he looks at the mass out in space, before them.

"Well, it warns closer scrutiny, but yeah," says Brendan, casually.

"Knocked out during the Ancients last stand?"

"Or power source is depleted," states Rodney. "Ten thousand years is a long time. We can still take a closer look."

"Basically, we're going to be here a while," Dara says as she continues to stare out the window.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," John says as he kind of glances back at her.

"Heck no! I find it interesting. New places to explore."

"You have to watch the egg heads."

"Wait," Dr. Abrams cuts in. "I'm getting something on the ultra-low frequency range." He turns around and hits a button. All of a sudden, a low chittering-whine noise plays.

"That sounds like a bug," says Dara.

"Where's it coming from?" John asks.

The HUD pulls up an image and Dr. Abrams looks at it. "The planet."

"It's a distress call," states Rodney. "A wraith, distress call."


	12. The Defiant One Part 2

"You sure it's Wraith?" Elizabeth Weir's voice asks over the jumper's radio. "In this solar system?"

"I know," Rodney answers. "Celestially speaking, it's right in our back yard."

As John fiddled with the controls of the Puddle Jumper, so they could get a better reading on the HUD, he says, "We figure the Ancient satellite shot the Wraith ship down for the final battle for Atlantis."

"And it's still putting out a signal, after thousands of years?" Elizabeth asks.

"It's a very week signal," Rodney responds. "Look, if any part of that ship is intact, the wealth of scientific and military knowledge we can aquire is invaluable."

"So, what are you saying?"

"We have to go down and take a look," Rodney says as he patently waits for an answer.

"You have too?" Rodney looks over at John and lips for him to help him out as Elisabeth continues, "It took you almost 15 hours to get there."

John just stared at him, then it dawns on him. "All the more reason we should have a look. We're already here."

"I, uh, should mention," Dr. Gall speaks up, "the planet's atmosphere is extremely ionized. Radio communication could be difficult..." Dr. Gall trails off as Rodney turns to look at him, then swings his fingers near his own neck, telling him to cut it out. Dr. Abrams just shakes his head, as he pinches the bridge of his nose, John just stares at him, and Dara just slaps her her forehead into her hand.

"And it would take atleast 15 hours to send out any sort of rescue," Elizabeth states.

"We'll be fine," Rodney says hurrriedly, trying to reasure her.

"Major?"

John's eyebrows shoot up, wondering why she was asking him. "I agree with, McKay."

"Of coarse you do. How could either of you resist exploring a crashed alien spaceship."

"Exactly," John calmly replies.

"I assure you," Rodney starts up again, "our interest is purely professional, Elizabeth."

Dara could almost see Elizabeth quietly chuckling at that line as John starts to speak up again.

"Serously, the amount of intel we can gather from their weapons system, codes, sheilds..."

"Alright. Proceed with extreme caution, please. Oh, and Dara."

Dara snaps her head up and her eyes get huge. "What?"

"Make sure they check in with me, in three hours."

"Three hours is hardly enough time-" Rodney starts to complain.

"Will do!" John exclaims, cutting Rodney off. Rodney looks over at John as he smiles, then says, "Jumper One, out."


	13. The Defiant One Part 3

As they suited up to leave, to check out the Wraith ship, Dara asked the most important question on her mind, at that time. "Why did she tell me, to make sure that we check-in about 3 hours?"

"Because, she thinks that if you can prove that you don't go against her orders, you guys will be a team," John responds without batting an eyelash or looking up.

"What?!" Dara literally freezes at what she was doing.

"Oh, yeah, I was going to tell you guys that."

"Wait, what?" was all Dara could ask. About that time, even Dr. Abrams and Dr. Gall stop putting their equipment on, to watch.

"Dr. Abrams and Dr. Gall here, wanted field work and you proved you can handle field work, so it was decide to put you guys as a team."

"Don't we need some sort of military personal?" Dr. Abrams asks.

"Your team isn't getting any assignments that are to dangerous. Not to mention, Dara here is being trained to used all the weapons, so technically, she's your military person."

"What?!" Now, Dara was getting a little worried here. Since when did they start doing stuff like that.

"Trust me," Rodney says as he walks by, "I would rather have you, than Maj. Sheppard there."

"McKay!"

Dara's nerves calm down a little when she blurts out, "What about in a fire fight or being held hostage?"

Rodney looks at Dara, then John. "Maj. Sheppard," He mumbles as he walks out of the Jumper.

"So, who is going to be the leader of this team?" Dr. Gall asks.

John looks at the three of them, then saying with a smirk, "Dara is." If Dara's nerves weren't shot by then, they were now.

Dr. Abrams and Dr. Gall walk out of the jumper, shaking their heads. If Dara wasn't so confused, she probably would have heard Rodney starting to pick a fight with Brendan. Shaking her head, she then looks at John. "No way. I can't do that. I'm not a leader type."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I have faith in you."

"You can't give me leader, hell, you probably shouldn't even let me on a team, without some military person. I mean, I just appeared in Atlantis, I escaped my marine when that weird blackness was about, which I don't get, you actually not have a marine on me still! On top of that, I defied all the orders during the storm, and hid out on Atlantis. I could have killed myself on top of everyone there!"

"You didn't and I don't think I couldn't have done it without you."

Dara gives him a look and narrows her eyes. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you could have."

John finishes suiting up, then stands up from the bench in the back of the puddle jumper. "Look, if you don't think you can do it-"

"I can't!" Dara exclaims, as she interrupts John.

"After this mission!" John says, stressing it. "Then, when we get back to Atlantis, we'll evaluate the whole thing and decide from there."

"Fine, but you'll probably say something along the lines, do it anyways."

"Probably," John says with a smirk as he walks out of the jumper. Dara sighes and follows him out. "Alright. Knock it off guys, I spent the last 15 hours listening to you two." John walks a little further and notice none of the scientist were following him or Dara. "Are we ready?" The scientist don't even answer as they start to move towards them. John just nods and continues on. "Alright, let's remember where we parked." John holds his remote to the jumper and turns the stealth cloak on.

"By the big sand dune," Dara casually replies.


	14. The Defiant One Part 4

For the last few minutes the group walked in a little ditch, that had a little bit of grass with a few of the steaming holes here and there.

"Why didn't we land next to the ship?" Brendan asks.

"Just a precaution," responds John.

"Just a precaution for what?" Dr. Paul Abrams asks. "The Wraith ship crashed thousands of years ago."

"Automated defense," John says automatically.

"I never thought of that," Brendan huffed.

"Boy, Brendan," Rodney starts to speak up. "We're not all built for field work." Dara snorts and surpresses a chuckle as Rodney moves closer to John. "Seriously, we're almost there, right?"

A little whining noise and a bright little yellow light floats up out of one of the steam vents. "Oh, what's that?" Rodney says nervously.

"Ooooo, shiney," Dara says as her eyes followed it around in the air. "It kind of reminds me of a firefly."

"Is it a bug?" Brendan asks.

"A space bug," John say casually as he watches it fly about here and there, in front of him.

Paul pulls out the Life Signs Detector and watches it. He, then looks at the bug. "It's giving a pretty strong Life Signs reading." Brendan leans over a little and looks at the device.

The bug continues to fly around, in front of John and Rodney. "Uh, okay," Rodney says as he squirms a little. "Did I mention how allergic I was to bee stings?"

"Maybe he smells the food," John says trying to come up with an idea.

"Maybe he's just smells the girlish fear," Brendan laughes, before he gets cut off from a dirty look from Dara.

"Well," John says as he continues to stare at it, "let's leave it be and it'll leave us be."

"Right..." Rodney whines as he jumps a little out of the way to avoid the bug.

Soon they were on their way again, heading towards the Wraith ship. When they finally got close enough to get a good look at it, John starts to pull out his binoculars.

"Have you seen one like this before?" Paul asks.

"It's too small to be a hive ship," responds John as he puts the binoculars to his sunglasses.

"Well, it's been here for a very long time. Maybe they discontinued that model," Rodney states with a know it all voice.

"Maybe," says John. He lowers the binoculars and looks at the ship. "But whatever it is, it took a hell of a hit."

Brendan stares at the ship. "Score one for the Ancient Satellite."

John goes back to looking through his binoculars as Dara manages to pull her's out and looks as well. "There's still some skeletons down there," says John. "I guess everyone didn't die in the crash." John starts to put back his binoculars and asks, "Getting any life signs?"

Rodney crosses his arms, like a know it all. "I think we can rule that out."

"It's just a precaution," John says back with some authority.

Rodney sighes and pulls open a vest pocket. He starts to pull out a Life Signs Detector. "Fine." Dara puts away her binoculars as she leans over to get a good look at Rodney's device. "No. It's just us and the glowy bugs, nothing harmful to show."

John turns back to the ship and smiles. "Good. Let's go take a look."

Soon they all scrambled down the hill of sand and headed towards the ship. They manage to find a hole that was big enough to let them crawl into the ship. John slowly goes in first, pointing his P90 ahead of him.

Rodney comes up behind him, with the Life Signs Detector, and says, "Picking up faint power readings."

"Something had to be powering the destress beacon."

John and Rodney continued on and Dara followed in after them, with her P90 ahead of her. Soon, Brendan and Paul followed in behind her. Paul stops and looks into the ship. Brendan notices this and turns around to look at him. "Come on, Paul."

"Maybe one of us should stay outside," Paul says as he looks around.

"Look, I know how you feel, but how many opportunities like this are we going to get?"

Paul just glances around as Brendan stands up and follows after the little light, being put off by the flash light attached to Dara's P90. Paul just sighes and follows after Brendan.

Once Brendan and Paul catch up, Dara gets behind them, as John leads the way through the ship. She notices as Brendan stops and looks at another corridor as John, Rodney, and Paul head down the one they were already on. Quietly he ducks into the corridor and Dara rolls her eyes. Quietly she turns and follows back after him. "What do you think you are doing?"

Brendan jumps, then turns around. "Oh, Dara, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me. You didn't think I would let you wander off by yourself, did you?"

"Yeah, I did."

Dara just shakes her head and grins. "I'm good at noticing, somethings."

"Aren't you going to stop me?" Brendan asks as he continues on.

"No. I'm here to protect you and Paul is with John, so everything is okay."

They continued to walk in silence for a few minutes when Brendan mumbles, a little to loudly, "To bad you're the commanding officer."

Dara stops and stares at the back of his head. "What the hell does that mean?"

Brendan stops and looks over at her. "It's just, well..."

"Is it because I'm a girl or is it because I'm the 'military' person and not a scientist?"

"No, it because of the rule about fraternizing with your Commanding Officer."

"Oh..." Dara starts to walk forward, then Brendan does too. "Wait, what?"

"You say that a lot, don't you?"

Dara shakes her head. "Only when I get confused."

"Do you get confused a lot?"

"Only recently."

"Okay, look," Brendan sighes. "I'm going to be truthful. The first time that I seen you, I thought you were cute."

Dara raises an eyebrow at that statement. "Me, cute?"

"Yeah. You were sitting at lunch and you had that marine guarding you. Even though I knew it was because at the time you were a security hazard, but to me it seemed like he was protecting you." Dara just gives off a snort to that. "I know you don't need protection and you don't look like you need it, but I couldn't get that thought out of my head."

Dara rolls her eyes up and gets a good look at the ceiling. "That was before you knew me. I bet you changed your opinion when you kind of got to know me, when I was working for Rodney."

"Actually yes, I did."

"Then what is with the fraternizing thing, then. I'm pretty sure we can hang out and be friends. Both of us aren't in any armed forces."

"Yeah, but asking you out on a date is out of the question."

"What?!"

"I always wanted to ask you out on a date. I just never got up the nerve."

"May I ask why?" Dara sounded more surprised than anything.

"When I got to know you, when you worked for Rodney, you seemed like a popular girl from my school days. A geek like me, would never had a chance."

Upon hearing that sentence, Dara started laughing really hard, almost to the point of crying.

"I'm trying to be truthful here and you are laughing at me."

"No, no," Dara says as she tries to catch her breath. "It's just, I don't see myself as a popular person. I never was, I was one of the biggest girl geeks you would know. I mean, I still looked the same, but I was so a geek."

"Oh, yeah. Prove it."

"You want me, to prove, that I'm a geek."

"Yeah."

"Doctor Who, trebbles, and Dungeons & Dragons."

"You could have picked up those words anywhere."

"Let's see... What do you know about Doctor Who?"

"We're trying to prove your geekiness."

"I'll take that as you know something. To date there are a total of eight cannonal Doctors. The latest was a Telemovie, played by Paul McGann. If you name a Doctor, I can give you who played him."

"The Fourth Doctor?"

"Tom Baker."

"That was easy, particularly for an American."

"I take offence to that."

"Name one of the companions of the Sixth Doctor."

"Peri Brown. She was an American, but was played by a British person."

"You are good."

"Maybe we should do this another time. Maybe when we get back you can quiz me over dinner."

"Is that a date?"

Dara kind of looks at him slyly. "Maybe." Dara stops and looks at Brendan. "To tell the truth, I kind of found you cute myself."

"Really?"

Dara didn't answer as she stared off in front of them. Brendan turns and looks, then sees the room full of pods. He goes over and peers at one, to realize it had a body in it. "Not good."

"We should get the others."

"**GUYS**!" Brendan screams out.


	15. The Defiant One Part 5

Author's Note(s): Okay, as you probably remember the other note back a chapter or two about my computer takin a crap on me, I have decided to take a breather on writing the episodes until further notice. Don't worry, it doesn't mean I'm done. I do have some chapters backed up, but I don't want them all posted while I'm on a break from writing more. Right now I have a plan of writing an original "episode" and putting it in there. It may take a while, because it's all "original" and not following an actual episode. Also, the fact is, I like to proof read my own work and fix mistakes (even though I'm sure, people are still finding some). This means that, hopefully, I will have my computer back and fixed (or a new one [which I can't afford) by the time I have the "original" story idea down and maybe I've braved my way through writing another episode (or two). Don't worry, it'll be back.

On a happy note, I was nice enough to post the chapter that finished this episode. Better than leaving you hanging for a long time.

* * *

A minute or two later, John, Rodney, and Paul coming walking in. When John and Rodney see the huge room, they get a stunned looked on their faces. "They're bodies," says Brendan. "Human bodies."

"They have chambers like this on Hive ships," explains John. He continues to look around, shocked by the size. "I never seen one so large, before."

"I don't understand?" asks Brendan.

"The Wraith cocoon humans," Rodney speaks up. "They keep the bodies in a suspended animation, so later they can ah..." Rodney then just grimaces off the rest of the sentence.

"I think we just figured out what the ship was for!" states John.

"Resupply ship..." Dara voices quietly.

"Probably on the way to feed the Wraith, laying seige to Atlantis," finishes Rodney.

"Well, that's terrifing!" exclaims Brendan.

"Gall, Abrams, Baldwin. Check it out, but be careful." Dara raised her eyebrow at the strange use of her last name on John's tongue.

"What? No, wait!" Brendan started to sweat as John and Rodney started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Paul questions.

"Well, the ship has gotta have a bridge. Maybe we can get some useful intel," John casually replies as he slowly walks out of the room with Rodney.

"So, so, you're just leaving us here?" Brendan starts to sweat even more.

"What's the problem?" Rodney asks as he looks around the room. "They're all dead."

"**THAT'S THE PROBLEM**!" screams Brendan.

"Just get some intel, DV, and a rough head count," John commands to shut Brendan up. "We'll be in radio contact."

"That could be difficult," Brendan states as John walks away, glaring back at him. "This part of the ship is shielded."

As John was about to exit the room, he directs his next statement mostly to Dara. "Weir only gave us a few hours, we can check in every few minutes." Then John, disappears around the corner.

"You wanted field work," Rodney says with a sly smile. "This is field work," he says as he points to the room. Rodney turns to realize that John wasn't there anymore, he takes off jogging after him.

Paul leans in closer to Dara, as he watch Brendan take the Digital Camcorder out of his vest. "Are you going to let him be like this if we go on more missions."

A corner of Dara's mouth twitches up a little. "Yeah, he's kind of like Rodney, a little. He'll complain about it, in fear, but if you prod him enough, he'll still do it." Paul just snorts, then starts to pull some equipment from his vest. Dara just walks over to Brendan and slaps him on the back. "Start counting."

After a few minutes of working, Brendan jumps when John's voice comes on over the radio. "Baldwin, this is Sheppard."

"Is he trying to scare me to death," Brendan gasps.

Dara just smiles and hits her radio. "This is Baldwin." Dara shook her head in saying her last name. It felt weird.

"Sorry, but I'm being a little cautions..." About that time some of the transmission went static and the only other words heard was, "back to the Jumper."

"Need to what?" Paul asks.

"Sheppard," Dara sighes. "Can you repeat that? You're breaking up." Sheppard repeats what he said, this time they got more of the message. "Okay, boys. It looks like we're moving out." Dara was about to step forward when a thought struck her. She started to get really nervous when she remembered the episode with the Wraith on the fallen ship. She was starting to internally panic, when she realized the fact, why she didn't remember this episode sooner.

"Good," Brendan says as he puts the Camcorder back and turns around. He then sees a shadow fly behind Paul. He starts to point and panic a little.

"What?" Paul asks as he turns to look.

"I just saw something. In the corridor behind you."

"Come on we're getting out of here," Dara states, wanting them to move out and not get hurt or killed.

"We can't go that way."

"I'll shoot anything that gets in the way. That should give us sometime to run."

Brendan doesn't even pay attention as he presses his radio and says, "Major, I just saw something." Brendan pulls out his hand gun and points it towards the corridor, without thinking that Paul was right in the way.

"Alright, stay put," John's voice says over the radio. "We're coming back to you."

"Understood," says Paul as he continues to glance down the corridor. Paul slowly turns around, while looking at the Life Signs detector. "There's nothing out here, Brendan. You're just freaking out on us."

"I'm telling you," Brendan says a he continues to point his gun. Paul turns around and sees it. "I saw something."

Paul puts his hands up a nervously says, "Put that thing away. You're going to kill someone."

Brendan shakes his gun a little, to refirm what he says. "I know what I saw!"

Paul looks over and sees Dara with her P90 up and looking around. "Are you going to do something?" Dara doesn't even reply as she continues looking around. She was trying to remember where the Wraith came out of.

The next thing Dara knows, a loud thump hits right next to her, a force slamming her in the chest, and then flying through the air. The last thing she remembers, before she hits the wall, was "Shit."

* * *

"Dara, wake up." Dara feels a rough shaking of her shoulder. All of a sudden her last thoughts come crashing into her head. She sits up and points her P90 in front of her.

"Whoa, whoa. Put that thing down," Rodney says, backing up with his hands up.

Without stopping to think her plan through, she gets up and shoves Rodney out of the way. She didn't even hear him complaining or John yelling at her to stop, when she took off running. She knew she had stop the Wraith before he started to feed on Brendan or he would die. Then an idea struck her. Turning on her radio, she begins to shout, "Gall, don't you tell him about the Jumper or how to uncloak it!" She could almost imagine Rodney and John catching up to her and John would be swearing up a storm. As Dara rounded the last corner she sees the Wraith's hand raise back. She knew it was now or never, so she fires off her P90, she watched as the bullets hit the Wraith in the back. She sucked in her breath when she heard Brendan cry out. Dara stops firing when she sees the Wraith grab something and jump up, towards the ceiling. Dara runs over to Brendan and squats down near him. She could see where one of her bullets ricocheted off the wall and hit Brendan in the torso. "Oh, Brendan, I'm sorry." She turns to look out the hallway, and using her left hand she puts pressure on the wound, while her right never let's go of her P90.

What seemed like a minute later, John and Rodney come running around the corner. They stop for a split second when they see Dara's P90 pointed at them.

"I'm sorry," Brendan mumbles to Dara.

John continues on moving towards them as Rodney mumbles something about it being dangerous giving her a P90.

"About what? I shot you," Dara whispers back.

"That I got captured."

"Shhh!" John says as he pulls out his Life Signs Detector. He watches as four dots didn't move and one dot disappears off screen. "He's left the ship."

Dara let's go of her P90 and carefully applies pressure with both hands. John carefully pulls the cocoon webbing off of Brendan's face. "It killed Abrams," Brendan gasps.

"We know." John pulls off the last of the webbing and brushes it on to the floor.

"He was going to kill me. I, I, I was too afraid to die..."

"Alright, alright. Listen to me, listen to me. You're still here and he didn't feed off of you. Can you move?"

"I wouldn't recommand it," Dara says from her position. "I kind of accidently shot him."

"Nothing below my shoulders," Brendan says as he tries to move.

John gives Dara an evil look. "Hey, don't look at me. Where my bullet hit him, shouldn't have done that. I'm going with the type of webbing this is. It must be some sort of Cocoon that paralyzes."

"I'm sure the paralisis is only termprorary," Rodney says, trying to reassure Brendan and covering Dara.

"I told him where we left the Jumper," Brendan begins to explain, trying to cover Dara as well. That got John to look over at him, in surprise. "He took my remote."

"He won't be able to fly it!" exclaims Rodney.

John turns his head, to look at Rodney. "You know that for a fact?"

"I'm sure the Wraith were the main reason the Ancient technology only works if the operator as a specific gene."

"Either way, he'll still have all of our weapons, food, and water."

"Who cares!"

"What if he can use our sub-space radio to signal his friends?"

"He might be able to do that."

John stands up and starts to move out. "Not if I can get there first."

"He's got a head start!"

"I can be pretty fast!"

"Elizabeth will send another Jumper, if we can wait long enough-"

"Stay with him!"

Dara stands up and wipes her hands on her pants. "I'm coming with you."

"No, please don't leave us!" Brendan exclaims from the floor.

Rodney looks at Brendan, then Dara. "He's right. We should stick together."

"He killed Abrams!"

"I'm sorry about that as you are!" Rodney starts to scream. "Just because-"

"I don't have the time to argue about this!" John screams over Rodney. Rodney shuts up as John takes command. "Now, set your radio to channel 2, but don't use it until you hear from me." As John starts to run out of the room, he hears Dara starting to follow him. He then calls back in an angry voice, "You stay with them."

"Major! Major!" Rodney yells as Dara just stands there, watching him go. Rodney turns around and looks at Brendan. "It's fine." Rodney swings his flashlight a little and then puts it away as starts to pull out some medical stuff from his vest. "Okay."

Dara sighes as she stands to guard the door. She could hear Rodney and Brendan talking behind her, but she wasn't paying attention to the words. She had a feeling that she ticked John off and let him down. Shaking her head, she tried to clear the scary thought about being locked in the brig again.

At one point Dara did hear Brendan say, a little to loudly, "I'm going to die here, aren't I?"

"Don't be so negative," replies Rodney.

"I am, I'm going to die here."

Dara turns around, goes over, and kneels down near Brendan. Carefully, she holds his head in her hands, making sure that he looks her in the eyes. "Don't say that. You still owe me that dinner date." Rodney's eyes get big and look over at Dara, then at Brendan. Dara just ignores Rodney as she continues to look Brendan in the eye. "I still have to prove to you how much of a geek I am."

"Yeah," Brendan mutters. Dara gives him a tiny smile, then stands up, and goes back to her spot to guard the door.

After a few minutes, John's voice comes on over the radio. "McKay."

Rodney had just finished up, tying Brendan's wound, so he stands up and answers. "Still here."

"Son of a Bitch beat me to it. He's fast."

"You should get back here."

"Negative."

"There's no point being out there-"

"He's aboard my ship," John interrupts.

"What are you, Capt. Kirk? What good is it going to do him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he can hot wire the damn thing. I don't want to take a chance."

About that time, the words 'hot wire' reminded Dara of the fact that the Wraith was going to tear the Jumper apart. Looking around to realize that no one was watching her, she slips out of the room and takes off towards the Puddle Jumper. Luckly for her, she could still hear John and Rodney talking.

"Do you have any idea how long the days are on this planet?" John asks.

"No, why?" responds Rodney.

"I got a feeling the nights are pretty damn cold. Sub-zero cold."

"We're six hours over do. Assuming they waited an hour before sending a rescue mission-"

"It's a pretty good chance it'll be dark before another Jumper can get here," John interrupts Rodney. "If we play the waiting game, than the guy that's been around for ten thousand years, is going to win."

"Major. Anyone or anything that is capable for surviving that long is going to be a serious adversary."

"Well, not if I get him out in the open. He won't know about our weapons. If all goes well, I'll fly the jumper back and pick you up."

"And, if all doesn't go well?"

"It will."

"Well things haven't gone all that well, thus far."

"You know, Rodney, these guys do die if you have enough fire power."

"Eventually, yes, but..."

"Try and stay positive. How's Gall feeling?"

"He can move his toes."

"See things are looking up."

"Oh, no!"

"What is it now."

"Dara's gone."

John just sighes. "Baldwin, where are you?"

"Right here," Dara replies next to him.

John flips over, instantly, pointing his P90 at her. "Jeeze! Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry?"

"You were suppose to stay and guard McKay and Gall."

"They both have guns and the only Wraith is in the Jumper. You are going to need all the help you can get."

"Fine, but you know the rules."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

They both turn and watched as the Wraith goes through the equipment, throwing the items around. John just sighes and switches his radio over to channel one. "This is Maj. John Sheppard. That's my ship you're messing with, I would like it back."

"This ship is Lantian," replies the Wraith.

"Yes, it is."

"The Lantians were on the verge of diffeat."

"Well, you weren't around for the end of the war. You're side lost."

"Impossible!"

"It's true. You're the last of your kind."

"Their city was under siege. Atlantis was all that remained. Victory was inevitable."

"Well, you can see for yourself that my ship is Lantian. I'm living proof that we're still around, but the Wraith are all gone. No one is left, but you." John carefully picks up his P90 and points it towards the Wraith and Dara follows suit.

"What you say, can not be true."

"Why don't you come down to your own ship and see for yourself." John could hear the Wraith growl. "I'll be waiting for you.

As the Wraith walks out of the Jumper, John and Dara open fire on him. The Wraith takes it fully in the chest and falls down on the Jumper ramp. John slowly gets up and walks carefully over to him. Dara starts to follow, but he signals for her to stay put. Dara watches carefully as John almost gets right on top of him and fires a couple of bullets into him for good measure. "Shit!" Dara exclaims as the Wraith sits up, and points a hand gun at John and begins to fire at him.

John does his best to fire back, but the Wraith get's him in the arm with one bullet. John takes cover behind a protruding stone. Dara notices then that John was having some trouble with his P90, so she begins to fire at the Wraith, hoping that would take him down somewhat. At that moment, both Dara and the Wraith ran out of bullets. The Wraith turns around and grabs for the other hand gun, as John gets up running, with Dara following after him.

The second the both of them crested the sand dune, John slips and begins to roll down it. Dara though, manages to place her feet just right to half slide, half run down it. Carefully she helps John to his feet and gets him to run behind a bunch of tall greens. As John pulls at his P90 to see what happened, Dara pulls out the bandage and begins to wrap his arm. "How's your gun?" John asks.

"I'm out of ammo."

"You can not, hope, to defeat me!" screams the Wraith.

Both John and Dara stop long enough to look in the direction of the scream. John just shakes his head and turns his radio back to channel two. "McKay."

"Major?! What's happening?"

"Thought you should know, round one was a draw."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Me neither. I took some fire."

"Wait, you injured?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean when I took some fire," John says as he pulls out his hand gun and looks it over. "But I don't think it's too bad. Dara's and my P90 are out of cimmission. He found a 9 mil in the Jumper, figured out how to use it pretty fast."

"The Wraith will heal itself."

"You've got to be kidding me. We put atleast forty shots into him and a couple more for good measure. I've seen wraith go down and stay down with far less. This guy is different somehow."

"Dr. Beckett theorized that the wraith's ability to heal it's self is directly proportional to how recently the wraith has fed and he's, fed pretty recently."

"I think there's got to be more to it than that." John just looks down at the golden egg thing he pulled out of his vest pocket. "Can Gall move his fingers, yet?"

"Barely."

"Alright, stick a gun in his hand."

"Don't let him do anything stupid, please," Dara also adds in with a dirty look from John.

"Major?" Rodney asks.

"Just in case we don't make it back. Sheppard out." John looks over at Dara.

Dara just makes a 'why me' face and scratches the back of her head. "Well, I'm a little worried that he might get some wrong ideas. Since he is shot and kind of paralyzed."

"Whatever." John goes back to studing the golden egg in his hand. Carefully he pulls the two half apart, even though it was still attached. He turns the top half a 180 degrees and puts them back together. The little red jewels, on the sides, lights up. The thing gives off a high pitch whine, then the lights begin to blink.

Dara's eyes get really huge. "John, throw that!"

It dawns on John what she saw and mutters, "Crap!" With a heave of his arm, he throws the golden 'grenade' as far as he could. Without warning, he grabs Dara's head and pulls her down, trying to cover it and his on top of it. After the loud explosion, John slowly get's up and let's Dara up. Hurriedly she begins to brush herself off, all the while, thinking that was too strange.

"Major!" Rodney's voice worriedly comes on over the radio. "What the hell was that?!"

"I almost blew Dara and myself up."

"What?!"

"Stay off the radio, I'm busy!"

Dara and John take off running, when they reached one of the many rock protection covers, they stop and watch the Wraith tear apart the Jumper. John pulls out his binoculars and gets a better look at what it was doing. "Do you have an idea?" Dara asks.

"Yeah," John says without looking up.

Without waiting for him to explain anything else, Dara starts to creep away. "I'm going to go into position."

John glances back at her. "You don't even know what my plan is."

"I pretty sure I can wing it." She then turns around and starts to run off into a direction.

As Dara ran, she made a huge round circle until she was on top of the dune that was to the side of the Puddle Jumper. Carefully and quietly she creeps up to the side, making sure that she doesn't get in any line of sight from the back or the front of it. Once she reaches the side, she carefully begins to climb up it, using the depression grooves in it. When she reaches the top, she presses herself against the top as best as she could, pointing her 9mm towards the back of the Jumper. She could swear she could see John say, 'What in the hell are you doing?'. Dara hoped he could see her shrug her shoulders, before he took off. After a few minutes he gets back into position and points his 9mm out. He gives a quick look at his watch, then fires off a couple bullets. John ducks down as the Wraith comes out of the Puddle Jumper and looks back into it.

The wraith presses a few buttons on his arm guard, causing the Jumper to make an odd noise and then he walks away. Dara slides down the Jumper and quickly enters it, then signals John to hurry up. John gets up from behind the pile of rocks and runs towards the Jumper. He was about two feet from the ramp, when he slams into a sheild of sorts, causing him to fall down. He rolls over, on to his knees and looks at Dara. She goes to grab him or even leave, when she hits the shield herself. "Not good," she whispers.

John looks at her, then the rest of the Jumper. "Alright, new plan." He then takes off running.

Dara sighes and watches him go. She then turns and enters the Jumper, entering the fore section. She ducks down and presses herself against the wall, near the door, holding her 9mm, and hoping the Wraith doesn't come back in. Holding her breath, Dara almost made too much noise, when the Wraith hit the shield in the back, making her jump.

Dara did jump when she heard the explosion go off and the thump of the Wraith's body, slamming into the ground. Sucking in her breath, Dara carefully counts the gun shots, that rang out. She didn't like sitting and waiting here, but she didn't have any choice. She just hoped that she hadn't altered things to much that she ends up getting everyone killed by the Wraith.

"Major, this is Lt. Ford. Please respond!" Aiden's voice says over the radio.

"Lt., I like your timing. Get your ass down here!"

"Sir, we're still Two Zero minutes away, at top speed."

"In that case, your timing sucks. Get here as soon as you can."

All of a sudden, John's voice rings out over the firing. "You need me to get off this planet. I'm the only one that can fly that ship!"

The firing stops long enough for the Wraith to say, "I will use your dead hands to operate the controls."

Dara begins to fear the silence, until she hears a couple shots then Rodney screaming out. "Major!"

"McKay!"  
"What do I do now?"

"Keep firing everything you got!"

Soon Dara hears a lot of shots, then some more silence. "Okay! Now what?" screams Rodney.

"Well, reload!"

"Sir, we're picking you up on the HUD," Aiden says over the radio.

"No more bullets!" screams Rodney.

"Ford, lock on to the biggest life signs you can see and fire," John says over the radio."

"Negative sir. You're too close!"

"That's an order, Lt. Do it." Dara squats down, places her head between her knees, and puts her hands over her head, as she hears, "McKay, run!"

Dara didn't feel a thing, but she heard the large explosion, by the Jumper's drone weapon.

"McKay!?"

"Still here!"

"Sir, this is Ford. Target is gone."

"Well, it's about damn time."

"We got here as soon as we could, Major," Teyla's voice comes on over the radio.

Dara sighes, stands up, and goes over towards the openned back end of the Jumper.

"That's what I mean. Thanks."

"You're welcome sir," Aiden speaks up. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"We can wait." John stands up from behind his rock and heads towards Rodney, who was already running towards him. "Thanks," he says.

"Yeah, you too," Rodney gaspes. "You okay?"

"Other than this and a few cracked ribs," John just nods it all off. "What about Gall?"

Rodney sighes and shakes his head. "He almost tryed killing himself, but I managed to stop him. He's a little depressed at the moment. Dara?"

"She's fine."

John starts to walk towards the Jumper and Rodney follows him. "You have to put the ship back together, provided you can disarm the shields. The bright side is, Dara is trapped in there."

Rodney sighes. "Fine. As long as we get to go home."

"You can drive."

"Oh, thank you."


	16. Hot Zone Part 1

Author's Note: Holy Crap! It's been "almost" three years since I've updated. Granted, I've been a little bad and haven't really been working on it. I've kind of been here and there. I've also been busy with working on different realities. If you kind of curious on what one of them is, check out Lady Seren Dark Bunny Hope. That's a joint account I have with SerenBunny. Okay, shameless plug over with.

P.S. Sorry, about the fact that the first update in a long time is so small.

* * *

Dara steps into the infirmary and quietly knocks on the wall. "Hey, how's it going?"

Carson looks up from examining Dr. Brendan Gall's wrapped wound, as Brendan looks over at her. "We're about done here," Carson replies.

"Oh, good. I was wondering if I could take Brendan to lunch?"

Brendan looks at Dr. Beckett hopefully and asks, "Can I, Doctor?"

"Well..."

"Come on, Carson. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything at can cause any damage and I'll have him back at a decent hour."

"Fine, alright."

"Yay! Thanks, Carson!" Dara runs over and gives Carson a quick hug, then grabs a wheel chair and pushes it near Brendan. Carefully, Carson and Dara help Brendan into the wheel chair and she slowly starts to wheel him away. Carson just watches them go, shakes his head, smiles, and walks into his office.

"I haven't seen you since the incident. What happened?" Brendan asks as they slowly make their way down the hall.

Dara sucks in a deep breath and sighes. "Well, let's just say I've been put on probation. The boss people are not to happy on how I acted and what not. They're going over everything, not to mention they took my statement and what not. Didn't they take one from you?"

Brendan gives off a small smile. "Yeah. I gave nothing but positive reviews."

"I know I don't want that leadship position. Not on any team. Knowing my luck, I'll probably get removed from field duty and put back on some sort of job here."

"That's too bad."

"Why is that?"

"I just put in a request to keep me on lab duty."

"Why?"

"I realized that field work isn't my thing. Not to mention, we can't do things like this, if we are on the same team."

"Yeah, well, I'll probably see more of you. I don't think I should be on field duty. I'm not cut out for it."

Brendan makes her stop the wheel chair, then looks her in the eyes. "That's not true. You're perfect for it. Granted I'll worry about you, when you're out there, but I know you can handle yourself really well."

Dara just puffs some air out of her nose and looks away. "You're just saying that."

Brendan gently grabs her head, forcing her to look at him. "I am not. You saved my life, though you did shoot me, but you saved my life. You also helped Maj. Sheppard when he was in trouble."

"I'm sure he could have handled it by himself."

"No, he couldn't."

Dara manages to pull her head out of Brendan's hands. "Trust me. He could have."

"Alright, fine. He could have handled it by himself, but you still saved me."

Dara just smiles and begins to push him again. "Okay. I'll give you that."

They continued for a few minutes when Brendan notices something. "We passed the mess hall."

"Yeah I know." Dara stops at a door and swipes her hand over the control panel, causing the door to open. "Teh dah! I figure we could have lunch in this observation room."

"Wow!" Brendan looks around the large open room, that had large windows that gave a good view of the city and ocean.

Dara carefully wheels him up to a table with a red and white checkered table cloth on it. She then wanders off, then comes back holding a bag and chair in one hand and a hot tea pot in another. She sets the chair down, then puts the bag next to it, and then carefully puts the tea pot on the table. "Sorry," she says as she sits down on her chair. "All I could get a hold of was some tea bags."

"That's okay. I'm sure it'll be fine. What else did you get?"

Dara pulls a couple sandwhichs out of the bag and places them on the table, then pulls out some potato chips, and a couple 'sweeter' than normal ration bars. "This is about it. Sorry if it's not your kind of meal. I don't know what people over in England eat like. I'm just an ignorant American."

"No, no. It's fine. Not to mention, I don't think you had much of a choice in what to grab."

Dara just smiles sheepishly. "Not really."


	17. Hot Zone Part 2

Dara presses her hand against her mouth, covering her burp up as best as she could. "Excuse me."

"That was a good lunch," Brendan says as he drains the last of his tea.

"I suppose I could take you back to the infirmary."

"Or we can sit here and enjoy a minute or two of conversation."

Dara was about to say something, when Elizabeth's voice comes on over the PA system. "May I have everyone's attention, please. We have run into a questionable, medical situation and at Dr. Beckett's suggestion, we have decided to put the city into a self regulated quarantine." Dara looks over at Brendan and the two of them stare at each other. "For the next couple of hours I need everyone to stay where they are and report anyone moving freely moving through the halls. I hope you understand. Thank you."

"Okay," Dara says. "I guess our couple of minutes just turned into hours. Unfortunely, I didn't bring anymore food or entertainment for this."

Brendan just gives her a devilish smile. "I guess you can prove to me now how much of a geek you are."

oOoBreakoOo

"No, really, I'm not that much of a fan of the original Star Trek, but I did watch the Next Generation one when I was younger."

"You were a fan of that one?" Brendan asks.

"I said I watched it. I can't really remember much of it. I'm actually a fan of the Voyager one."

"You're kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. That's only stuff like American Sci-Fi live action shows. I'm not even going to get into some of the anime I watch."

"You watch anime?"

"Mostly dubbed stuff. Very few I like subbed."

"What are some of your favorites?"

"I like Inuyasha dubbed, also I like..." Before Dara could finish her sentence the city started to ring out it's alarm. Brendan and Dara turn in time to see the door slam shut. "What the hell is going on?"

Without thinking, Brendan rolls himself over to the door and swipes at the control panel. The thing doesn't even make a noise, as it doesn't respond. "Okay, it looks like we're trapped." Brendan rolls back over to the table. Dara gets up suddenly and starts to lift up his shirt. "What are you doing?"

Dara gets good look at his bandage, then let's go of his shirt. "Sorry, but I told Carson I wouldn't let you do anymore damage and you just moved a bunch of muscles. To tell the truth, I don't want to be locked in a room with you bleeding to death. I wouldn't know what to do, to save you."

"I'm fine."

Dara places her hands over her eyes and then moves them through her hair. "Sorry. I was just really worried, okay?"

"It's okay. I'm kind of curious on what's going on."

Dara gets a smile and then taps her radio. "Dr. Weir. This is Dara. Dr. Brendan Gall is curious on what's the situation."

"Dara this isn't the time."

Dara slowly starts to walk around the room. "I'm being honest here. Dr. Gall is asking. He's wondering if there is anything he can help with."

Elizabeth sighes over the radio, then speaks up as Dara relays the information to Brendan. "The city detected the threat when Peterson transported into the mess hall. It automatically locked everything down, on top of locking us out of the Ancient data base."

It was about that time Dara happened to walk by the door, when it suddenly openned. "Dr. Weir, I thought you said that the city went into a lock down."

"I did."

"The door just openned up for me."

"Maybe the door is having a technical glitch."

About this time Brendan speaks up on his radio. "That's not possable. It wouldn't work for me."

Then, all of a sudden John's voice comes on over the radio. "Weir. This is Sheppard. Are you able to get the transporters online or not?"

"Doesn't look promising. Atlantis itself is somehow sensed a threat and taken over most of the controls."

"So, it's shuts down the transporters?"

"That's right."

"Well, I wish would have thought of that."

"We did think of that, Major! That entire section had to be powered up for you to open the door to Peterson. In fact if you hadn't gone after him, he wouldn't been able to use the transporters. Do you still feel it was a good idea?"

"Where did he transport too?"

"The mess hall. Thankfully everyone respected the quarantine there is only a handful people there." Dara sighes, realizing that what she was about to do, was get her in so much trouble, even with her on probation.

"Brendan, stay here. I'm going to see if maybe the door was glitching." Without waiting for an answer she takes off running down the hall. When she comes to the next set of doors, they open up for her.

"Alright, you made your point!" John's voice rings out over the radio.

"Make your way back to the city. Wait in Beckett's lab for further instructions."

Dara didn't say anything as she made her way towards the center of the city. It was starting to creep her out when the doors would open in front of her. She knew why John and Teyla were able to, because of the fact they were in Hazmat Suits. Glancing down at herself, she wondered why they were for her, in just her t-shirt and pants. As she continued down the halls, John's voice comes on over the radio again.

"Dr. Weir."

"Yes, Major?"

"We've reached the city. We haven't hit the city's quarantine. Are you sure it's locked you out?"

"Pretty sure. I couldn't get into my office."

"It hasn't given us any trouble, yet."

"Hazmat Suits. They're protected," says Peter over the radio.

"What?" questions Elizabeth.

"The city must be capable of sensing they are no danger of infection. It makes sense actually," Peter explains. "This way Atlantis allows protected personal to assist the infected."

"If that is the case then we should make our way to the mess hall. I imagine everyone there will be scared and confused," responds Teyla.

"I agree. Get to the mess hall and report back," says Elizabeth.

"Unfortunely that doesn't explain why I can move around," Dara finally says over the radio.

"What?" Elizabeth's voice rings out over the radio.

"Are you telling me you're running around the city? Are you doing what you did during the storm?" John asks.

"No, actually. I'm calmly walking through the city hallways and the city isn't resisting at all."

"Peter?" Elizabeth asks.

"I have no idea. Are you wearing a Hazmat Suit?"

"Nope."

"Any idea why you are able to do this?" again Elizabeth asks with a little venom in her voice.

"No," Dara says, shaking her head. "I'm as baffled as you are."

"Alright, I want you to head down to Dr. Beckett. There maybe a chance that you have some sort of immunity to this. If that can help in anyway..." Elizabeth's voice trails off, stressing the importance to it.

"Will do." Dara begins to run, heading towards the last known place. She didn't think she would make it in time when she passed a transporter. All of a sudden the door openned and the screen openned up as well. Stopping she looks at it, trying to decide if she should, then without a second thought, she jumps in and presses the dot closest to were Dr. Beckett was.

* * *

Rodney and Carson walked towards the make shift autopsy room, when one of the doctors runs over to Carson. "Dr. Beckett. Dara, the girl requested to show up, is here."

"Thank you. Take her to the other make shift room and start the examination process, right away. I'll be there in a few moments."

"Right away, sir." The doctor takes off and heads back towards where Dara was standing, waiting for something to happen. "Ma'am, I'm to take you to a room, where you are to be examined. Dr. Beckett will be here shortly, but-"

"Yes, yes. I know. Less time wasted the better. Lead the way."

The doctor leads Dara to the make shift room and has her sit down on the gurney. Without wasting a second, he begins to examine her and asking all sorts of questions. Dara sat there patiently as the doctor continued on with his work. At one point Carson came in, pretending to be a little jolly, and helped a little before he leaned over to the other doctor and mentioned something to him. Dara moved her head a little and tries to get a good look at what Carson was saying, but she couldn't. The doctor gives her a horrified look and hurriedly walks out of the room. Carson turns and smiles at her. "We're doing everything that we can, lass. Just do me a favor and stay here. We're going to run your blood, but some new developments came up. Don't worry. We'll have this all sorted out in no time." Without waiting for her to respond, he turns and walks out of the room. She watched as he zips up the door, then notices his outline lock up the zipper.

Dara gets off the gurney and runs over to the zipper and trys to make it go up, but it didn't, proving the fact it was locked. Standing up she hits the side of the make shift tent. "CARSON! WHAT IS GOING ON!" She knew what was going on with the others. She remembered that the reason people were dying was because of a nanovirus, but that didn't explain why the city responded to her, or why they just locked her in the tent. Sighing she goes back towards the gurney. In a fit of anger she kicks it, and screams out, "God damn it!"

A few minutes later a couple of shadows unlock the zipper and then unzips it. There stood Carson with a couple of Marines in Hazmat Suits. "I'm sorry, dear, but you have to be escorted to an isolation room."

The marines points their weapons at Dara as she sighes and mutters, "Not this all over again."


	18. Hot Zone Part 3

As John sits near Elizabeth's desk, Elizabeth walks by him as she goes to sit down. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nuke, nothing really."

"The Naqaudah Generator plan was very clever," Elizabeth says with a smile, causing John to smile too. "Good work."

"Thank you." John just starts to get up from his chair. "Now, I'm going to bed."

Elizabeth doesn't even look at him, as she says, "When need to discuss what happened earlier."

John doesn't even slow down, as he turns and looks at her. "Now?"

Looking up she looks him in the eyes. "That can never happen, again."

John sighes as he goes to sit back down. "Look. I'm sorry about-"

"I understand," Elizabeth starts, cutting him off, "your expertise in military matters and I agree that I should defer to those expertise in such situations."

"Thank you," John replies, giving her a look as if there was more.

"But you are not the one that decides what is and what is not a military situation. Now both Gen. O'Neill and Col. Sumner warned me that you don't respect the proper chain of command."

"Sometimes I see a situation a little differently."

"No! Listen to me, John. You endangered yourself and the lives of many others."

"Because I thought it was the best course of action to take and by the way, I saved your ass!"

"I know you did, but you have to trust me."

John just sits there and nods his head. "I do."

"Do you?"

About that time, Carson and Rodney come walking into Elizabeth's office. "You guys have a minute?" Rodney askes. "We've been able to spend some quality time with the nanovirus sample."

"From what we can tell, they have all been incapacitated," says Carson.

"Well, that's good news," Elizabeth says.

"Yes," Rodney starts up again. "Also upon further investigation, we can rule out they were created by the Wraith." Both Elizabeth and John give Rodney a look, for him to explain more. "They're different from any Wraith technology we've come across thus far."

"If not the wraith." John says, looking over at Rodney. "Who made them?"

"I honestly don't know," Rodney says sighing. Carson clears his throat, getting Rodney's attention. "There is some bad news and one little problem."

"And that would be?" John asks.

"Dara," Rodney states.

"What did she do now?" John continues to ask.

"It's not what she did," says Rodney.

"Wait, wasn't she immune to the virus?" Elizabeth now asks.

"Yes," Rodney replies.

"How can she be immune to a Nanovirus?" John asks.

"She has some nanites in her body," Carson responds.

Elizabeth sighes, then looks at Carson. "When you were doing the blood tests, weren't you suppose to find stuff like that?"

"Aye, but they are hard to find, unless you know you're looking for them. I only found them because I asked for Rodney's help to only activate a small handful."

"What?"

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. I only activate a small amount that wouldn't do any damage to anybody. Not to mention they were all contained."

"Anyways," Carson continues, "I put them into a sample of Dara's blood. I found her's because her nanites deliberately attacked the virus ones. They even reprogrammed some of the ones from the virus, into helping out."

"Doing what?"  
"Doing minor things in the body. Kind of like a blood cell."

"Can her nanites cause any harm to the rest of the population?" Elizabeth asks in concern.

"No. It seems when they leave her body they lose their effectiveness. After a week or two they die out and her blood absorbs them, using them as nutrients."

"Wouldn't the EMP have knocked them out?" John now asks.

"Unfortunely hers runs on a completely different system than the nanovirus," Rodney explains. "So, if they do attack-"

"I'm sure they wouldn't!" Carson interupts Rodney.

"Yes, well if they did, they would be really hard to kill." Elizabeth just sighes and pinches the bridge of her nose. "That's not all," Rodney continues. "It seems whoever created the nanovirus, was basing it off of techonology of the nanites in Dara's blood."

"Wait! Are you saying Dara came from the past?" John asks almost jumping up from his chair.

"No."

"But you just said..."

"Yes, but her's is different. It's like I would try and build a computer off of the ideas from one of ones today, and someone would stumble across it many years down the road to find out the computer it's based off of is completely different from what it was then."

"Okay. So, what do we do with her?" Elizabeth sighes, as worried thoughts begin to swirl in her mind.

"I have an idea," John says with a smile.

* * *

Dara paced the isolation room, as thoughts swirled in her head. She didn't like the idea that she had nanites in her. Carson had told her at one point, when she demanded that he tell her what was going on. She didn't like to yell at him, but she was throughly freaked. She was probably lucky enough that Carson considered her a friend and that was the reason why he told her to begin with.

Dara stops pacing long enough to yawn. It was about that time the door swishes open and John walks in with a smile. "You really shouldn't do that."

"Yeah, well," Dara says. "I'm allowed. I've been up a long time."

"So, have I."

Dara just stares at him, easily getting past his witty charm. "What's going to happen to me?"

John just sighes. "According to Rodney and Carson, your nanites aren't putting anyone in danger, probably never will."

"Okay. So, what's going to happen to me?"

"Well, you were on probation, but in light of recent events, you are now off."

"I really don't want to lead a team!" Dara jumps in, not letting John get anything else off.

"Don't worry, you won't." He let's her have her sigh of relief, then contiues on. "You will, however, continue to do field work."

Dara just squeezes her eyes tight and rubs her forehead. "Under who?"

"Me."

Dara stops and stares at John in disbelief. "You can't be serious?"

"Yes, I actually am. You've proved yourself over, not to mention we work as a pretty good team. You can handle Rodney, not to mention you are training with Ford on weapons use and I'm sure Teyla would love to have you around, so that way she's not the only female."

"Okay..." Dara just trails off as her thoughts almost overwhelm her.

"Go and get some sleep. You're going to be pretty busy now."


End file.
